Take Me into the Sunlight
by Strapplekim
Summary: Sasuhina and the summary is long, so it's inside. :
1. Chapter 1

_Italics- Flashbacks or thoughts of the person _

Underline- words on paper or email

* * *

Summary: Hiashi Hyuuga couldn't afford Hinata's surgery to cure her heart disease. When he finally had enough money, the surgery was immediately taken place. Three years later, her father died. Five years later after his death, Orochimaru and his men comes and demands for Hinata to pay the debt in which her father owed them. The Hyuuga family was oblivious to the fact that Hiashi borrowed the money for her surgery and did not pay back until now. Along the way, she meets a cold stranger that would take her into the sunlight.

* * *

Take Me into the Sunlight

A girl, about 16, is sitting in her room right now. She has midnight-blue hair, mixed with lavender. The girl was wearing a white blouse and a red vest. For the bottom part, she was wearing a black uniform skirt that came just a little bit above the knee. This was the Konoha High School uniform.

In front of her was a sketchbook and in her hand was a pencil. The once blank page was now full of pencil marks. The girl's hand was moving swiftly and gracefully across the paper, creating strokes of graphite.

"Hinata! It's almost time for school! Get some breakfast and head off to school with Neji!" A voice called her.

The girl closed the sketchbook and placed it in her backpack along with her pencil. Taking the bag along with her, she left her room. This was a normal day for the one and only, Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_(8 years ago)_

_The 8-year-old Hyuuga girl was laying on the bed, going through a surgery to cure the heart disease which she was cursed with ever since birth, just like her mother. Not soon after her little sister's birth, her mother had died, for she had a weak heart. Hinata's father was not going to lose Hinata and was determined to put her through the operation no matter what. Once he was able to afford the surgery, Hiashi, Hinata's father, immediately set an appointment with the doctor for her get cured._

_At this very moment, Hiashi is pacing back and forth, nervously, outside of the room. Hanabi was obediently sitting and waiting while her cousin, Neji was sitting next to his father, Hizashi. Each family member was waiting apprehensively for the light to go off. _

_The light went off. The doctor stepped out of the room, which caused Hiashi to rush up to him and ask about his beloved daughter._

"_The operation was successful. However, remember to take her to check ups every month. Tell her to exercise, but not too much. Good nutrition is also very important for her body," he informed._

"_Thank you Dr. Tsunade," Hiashi said._

* * *

_About three years later, when Hiashi Hyuuga was working at the bank, a man came up to him and shot him. The reason was unknown. The killer was arrested, but the person who sent him was never found. It remained a mystery, till this very day._

_The death of Hiashi Hyuuga has caused Hinata and Hanabi to be orphans. Soon, the two sisters were under the care of their uncle, Hizashi, and cousin, Neji. The four remaining Hyuugas now live in a 2 story building. Downstairs was the sushi bar, in which Hizashi owns and works at. Upstairs is where the family lives. It wasn't too small, yet too big. Just enough space to be able to live in._

* * *

(Present)

Throughout the many downfalls this Hyuuga girl had went through, she still stands tall. Whenever anyone would ask "are you okay?" she would happily look up into the sky, give off a smile and answer, "I've been through worst, but someday, these disappointing events will lead me into the sunlight."

* * *

This is a short chapter, but it explains her background. I hope you guys like it! :-D


	2. Author's note!

Author's Note:

I just realized, in the first chapter, I accidentally put the terms of him and he instead of her and she for Tsunade. I wrote the first chapter late at night, so that's why. I'm so sorry! I truly am!


	3. Chapter 2

(The point of view might change along the story, b/c i still haven't decided what would be easier. For now, it'll be 3rd person pov)

* * *

The 16-year-old Hyuuga girl stepped out of her room and went into the kitchen. She found that her little sister, Hanabi, was already eating. As Hinata walked towards the small dining table and began to sit down, Hanabi began to speak.

"Good morning Hinata!" Hanabi remarked. Hinata smiled, "Good morning Hanabi."

Hinata picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. After that, Neji sat down at the table and ate too.

"Hanabi, are you excited for the trip?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I am! I can't wait to go. I'll be camping with my class at Hokage Mountain," Hanabi answered enthusiastically.

"Make sure you don't get eaten by a bear," Neji teased and smirk.

Hanabi, then, pouted. Hinata let out a soft giggle.

* * *

After finishing her bowl of rice, Hinata went to the sink and washed her bowl and chopsticks. Voluntarily, she washed Hanabi's and Neji's bowls and chopsticks. When the clock struck 7:30, the three Hyuuga family members ran downstairs towards their bikes.

"Goodbye Uncle!" Hinata shouted.

"Have a nice day kids!" Hizashi shouted back.

Once the three got on their bikes, they began their way to school. At the first intersection, Hanabi made a left and waved to Hinata and Neji. The two remaining Hyuugas waved back.

Hinata loved the feeling of riding her bike. She loved how the warm October breeze blew through her hair and against her face. It was close to flying.

"Hinata! Let's see who gets to school first!" Neji suggested.

"Alright!" Hinata replied with a smile and began to quicken her pace on the bike. The faster she went, the more the wind blew against her. Hinata couldn't help but let out laughter. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up towards the sky. Little did she know someone with onyx-colored eyes was watching her.

* * *

In the distance, a boy with pale ivory skin stood behind the window, admiring the red maple leaves on the trees. When a melodious laughter was heard in the distance, he shifted his gaze from the tree towards the laughter. Soon, he found out that that laughter belonged to a girl with skin as pale as snow. The girl's hair was long and of a midnight-blue color. Once she opened her eyes, he quickly got a glimpse of what her eyes were like. He noticed that she wasn't like any other girl. Her eyes were white, yet, it had a tint of lavender on the edges. He definitely was interested in learning more about her. When that mysterious girl was far passed his house, the pale-skinned boy continued to stare at the maple leaves.

"Sasuke, hurry up. I'll drop you off at school," the boy's brother commanded.

"Okay," the boy answered in coldly.

Yes, the boy that was watching Hinata Hyuuga was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Just recently, he had returned to Konoha- after three years. Now, he lives with his brother in the rich neighborhood of Konoha. Today, he was to attend Konoha High School.

* * *

After grabbing his backpack, he headed downstairs.

"Eat this in the car," his brother, Itachi, said as he handed Sasuke a steamed bun with pork. Sasuke took it and went to the car.

The black Mercedes convertible was swiftly passing the houses in the neighborhood. Once the Mercedes got to the school, Sasuke stepped out and Itachi drove off. Sasuke walked coolly, hands in his pockets, towards the school building. He was walking comfortably, until, someone on a bike crashed into him.

* * *

It was Hinata. The impact caused Hinata to fall off her bike and Sasuke to fall on the ground. When Hinata saw the body on the ground, she quickly went up to the boy and kneeled down beside him. The mysterious boy had his head turned away from hers.

"I- I'm so sorry," Hinata apologized in a soft voice. This caused him to turn and look at her. However, she was too close to him that they were only about an inch apart. Pale-white eyes were locked with dark-cold eyes.

"_It's her!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly, he looked away.

"Are you going to stay like that forever?" The Uchiha boy coldly said. That cold voice broke Hinata out of her trance and sent shivers down her spine.

"O-oh," she merely said and stood up. After brushing the dirt off her skirt, she held a hand in front of the boy. "H-here. Let me help you up," she innocently suggested.

Sasuke just pushed the hand away and got up by himself.

"No thanks. I can get up by myself. Thanks for offering help thought," he replied, emotionlessly, and walked away, hands in his pockets.

The Hyuuga girl just stood there, gazing at the boy.

"_Who is he?" _she thought to herself.

"Hinata," Neji called out. This broke her trance and she went to her bike, picked it up, and walked it to the bike rack.

* * *

It was 7:50. Students were crowded in the hallways talking to their friends. Hinata, however, was just keeping a steady pace and was walking to her class. She didn't want to be late, but also not too early. As she was walking, she was looking out the windows in the hallway. She kept thinking of those cold eyes that belonged to that cold boy.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" some girls screamed.

"_Sasuke? Hmm, I never met him. Wonder what he looks like now," _Hinata thought.

"Hey it's Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"_That's Naruto's voice!" _

She looked away from the window and looked for the blonde boy. When she saw him, he was walking, enthusiastically, with the cold boy.

"_That's Sasuke Uchiha?! Shoot! I crashed into Sasuke Uchiha?! He's coming this way!" _

Hinata was panicking as Sasuke and Naruto were coming. She frantically opened her textbook and covered her face so it looked like she was reading. Hinata leaned against the wall so that she looked casual. When she took a peek, she noticed that the two boys had already passed. Giving out a loud sigh of relief, she continued to walk.

-Brrrring!-

It was the warning bell. Many students quickened their pace and headed towards their class. As for Hinata, however, she remained calm, for, she was only about five steps away from her class.

As she stepped in, her two friends (Ten-ten and Temari) waved at her. She smiled back and sat near them and next to the window.

* * *

School went by quickly for Hinata, but, occasionally, she would always think of that Uchiha boy. She had many questions about him. Like, why did he seem so cold? She decided to shrug it off. After getting the necessary books from her locker, she slammed it close and ran towards the bike rack. Already, she saw Neji was waiting.

"Neji, you go home first. I'll be home a little later!" she informed Neji and took off on her bike. Hinata arrived in front of a giftshop. After many minutes of contemplating what to get, she finally made a decision. She took that object off the shelf and gave it to the cashier.

"Can you wrap this up please?" she requested to the lady. The lady answered, "Sure." After paying, she placed the wrapped box in the basket of her bike and left the gift shop. She was pedaling fast. When she arrived home, she noticed that the sushi bar was in a mess. Hinata heard some unfamiliar voices upstairs and heard some punches being made. Quickly, she ran upstairs while yelling, "Uncle! Neji!"

When she got there, she saw a man with glasses and a light, light blue ponytail and a man with very, very pale skin, long black hair, and snake like eyes.

Neji's face was bruised and his nose was bleeding. The man with glasses had Hizashi against the wall.

"Wh- who are y-you?" Hinata questioned the strangers.

The snake like man came up to her.

"I am Orochimaru. That is my assistant, Kabuto. We are here to collect our money, in which a man named Hiashi Hyuuga had borrowed from us 8 years ago," he told her.

"Hiashi Hyuuga is my father and he died five years ago. He never mentioned anything about a debt," she replied.

Orochimaru held up a paper. Hinata took it and examined it.

"Ninety-eight hundred dollars?!" Hinata shouted. "I'm sure you are mistaken, sir."

"Am I? Isn't that your father's signature on our contract?" The creepy man replied. She looked at the bottom of the page.

"_That is his signature!" _

"We need that money now!" the man demanded.

"Sir! That's a lot of money! We don't have that much!"

"Well, your father should've thought about that when he asked us for the money to pay for your operation," Orochimaru replied. "If you don't have the money now, we'll give you until the next two weeks to give us the money. I'll be waiting at the restaurant on 23rd street." With that, the two unwelcome guests left.

"Hinata, how are we supposed to come up with ninety-eight hundred dollars in two weeks?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way," she replied.

"_It isn't like dad to borrow that much money. Even if he did, he would return it immediately, somehow," _she thought to herself.

* * *

: i hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 3

I can already tell that this will be a very long story. xD

* * *

Hinata went into her room and continued to think. She gave out a loud sigh and made her way towards her bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Hinata shared rooms with Hanabi, while Hiashi and Neji share rooms.

Lying down on her bed, with her stuffed toy panda in her arms, she brainstormed some ideas. It was getting dark and the only source of light was from the lamp on the end table beside her bed. Hinata stayed like that, thinking for about an hour now. Then, an idea struck her and she quickly sat up.

"_It's the only way. It might not give me the whole amount of money, but it'll be a start."_

* * *

"Hinata! Come out and eat!" Neji called. She got out of her bed and headed towards the kitchen. The three ate in silence.

"How are we going to make ninety-eight hundred dollars, in two weeks?! The price of everything is starting to rise!" Hizashi shouted.

"Uncle, don't worry, I have a plan. It won't give us the whole amount of money, but it's a start," Hinata said reassuringly.

"What are planning to do?" Neji asked. Hinata took a deep breath, "I'm going to sell my bike for seven hundred."

"How are you going to get to school or run errands?" Hizashi questioned.

"I'll just wake up a little earlier and head for school earlier. With errands, I'm guessing that you have to be patient until I'm done," she calmly replied. Both Neji and Hizashi had a hesitating look in their eyes. "Look, we are only concerned about paying off the debt. After that, we could be free to do whatever we want to," she reassured. After a few moments of silence, the father and son agreed and they continued eating.

* * *

When dinner was over, Hinata went down stairs and rode her bike. She arrived in front of Sakura's house. Sakura lived in the rich neighborhood. Hinata knocked on the door. Finally, Sakura opened the door.

"Hinata, what are you doing here so late?" she questioned.

"Sakura, you said you needed a bike right?" Hinata asked. Sakura just nodded.

"I'm selling my bike for seven hundred. I know it's a bit much, but my family needs the money immediately," Hinata spoke.

"How will you get to school?" the pink-haired girl retorted.

"I'll just walk, I don't mind," the Hyuuga-girl answered.

"I'll take it," Sakura said and left to get the money. She handed the money to Hinata. Hinata bowed, "Thank you so much!" Then she left. By bike, it would take her about 15 minutes to get home. By foot, it would take her about a half an hour or more. As the cold October night breeze swept by, she hugged herself as she walked.

* * *

The Uchiha boy was taking a night walk around his neighborhood. Somehow, he liked the nice cold breeze. When he heard footsteps in front of him, he looked forward.

"_It's that girl again. But, why is she walking this time?"_

He stopped. The girl kept walking until she felt someone was in front of and stopped. Slowly, she lifted her head to see who it was.

"H- hi," she merely said, hiding her shiver.

"Hi," he said back. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere for about 5 seconds. Without a word, she began to walk again. She was planning to walk around him until he spoke.

"Why are you walking?" he asked. Hinata stopped.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"This morning, I saw you riding your bike. Why are you walking all of a sudden out in the cold?"

"I rode my bike to Sakura's house and sold my bike. I'm trying to save up some money so I'm walking home now," Hinata honestly answered, then began walking again. The pale-ivory skinned boy kept standing there while the Hyuuga girl walked away.

* * *

While walking home, Hinata was thinking of more ideas to get the money. She bit her lip and started to fiddle with her fingers. This was a common habit for Hinata Hyuuga when she would think.

"_I got it!"_

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, so she was free. She went into her closet to look for a specific object. After a couple minutes of looking, she found it. Hinata took out a box and placed it on the bed. Carefully, she opened it and picked up the piece of cloth.

It was a white satin dress. The dress looked simple, yet, it was very beautiful. The dress was strapless and at the waist, there was a teal colored ribbon. The torso part of the dress was smooth and silky. The bottom had layers underneath. The layers were also of a teal color.

This dress belonged to her mother. It was the dress which her mother wore at her wedding party. Too bad that this would be the last time she would see it. Hinata placed the dress into the box and took along with her downstairs. Neji insisted her to take his bike for the day, and she obeyed.

* * *

Hinata arrived at a store. It was a store that sold the most expensive dresses ever. When she got up to the cash register, she handed the box to the lady.

"How much would this dress cost if I sell it to you?" Hinata politely asked. Examining the dress, the lady answered, "This is a very beautiful dress! I would say a thousand would do. But, seeing that you have a kind soul to give up this dress, I'll pay you fifteen hundred,"

"Thank you," Hinata said and walked out the door with the money in her bag. When she walked out, she slightly bumped into Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and left before he could say anything.

"_I wonder what she was doing."_

With that thought in mind, he stepped into the store and went up to the lady.

"Excuse me, but what was the girl, who jus stepped out, doing here?" he questioned, politely.

"Oh, that girl. She sold us her dress. I would say that it she would've received a thousand for the dress, but I gave her an extra five hundered."

"Ma'am, I would like to purchase that dress that the girl sold you," he requested.

"Sure, come right this way," she said and he followed.

Sasuke walked out of the store with the box that contained the dress in his hands. He placed it in the car and drove home.

"_Why does she need money?" _He thought as he drove.

* * *

(Monday)

It was 6:45 in the morning. The midnight-blue haired Hyuuga girl began to get out of bed. Her feet led her towards the dresser. Hinata opened the dresser to get her uniform, closed it, and left her room to go into the bathroom.

Since the Hyuugas weren't that rich, they didn't really have showers like we do. The bathroom was built a little bit differently. It had two levels. The sink and the toilet would be at the same level as the rest of the rooms in the house, but where you would take a bath, that floor was about 8 inches below.

Hinata stepped into the bathing area and filled the round plastic tub with water from the faucet. Once it was filled, she turned off the faucet. Then, she stripped off her clothes. Taking a cup, she poured the cool water on her.

After being cleansed, she poured the water out of the tub and the water went down the drain. She dried herself with a towel and changed into her uniform. Hinata got out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Her uncle was already awake. Hizashi scooped a bowl of rice for her. She gratefully took it, sat down at the table, and started to eat.

"Hinata, are you going to be waking up this early everyday now?" Hizashi asked. Hinata merely nodded.

It was about 7:15. Neji was just getting up now. As for Hinata, she took her backpack and began to walk to school.

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise. The morning autumn breeze swept by the lovely white-eyed girl. Hinata kept a steady pace, embracing her surroundings.

"_The maple leaves are so red, so lovely. I guess walking isn't that bad."_

She let out a soft smile.

Sasuke Uchiha had just finished his morning jog. He was about to enter his home until he heard a steady set of footsteps. Sasuke turned his head to find that is was the girl he had been constantly seeing. He kept his gaze on her, but Sasuke couldn't understand why.

Hinata had her head hung low, eyes set on her feet as she was walking. When she felt someone's gaze on her, the Hyuuga girl looked up. A little surprised of who was watching her, she managed to give a slight bow of her head, as a way of saying 'hi', and she continued to walk passed him.

"_I wonder why he keeps looking at me," _she pondered, continuing to move her feet.

* * *

(At school)

It was about 7:45 when she got to school. Hinata went to her locker. On the locker door, there was a pink envelope. With curiosity, she took the envelope off of the locker and opened it.

Hinata, 

Thank you for giving me your bike. I'm very grateful.

-Sakura

She smiled and placed it in her locker.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata turned. "Oh, hi Kiba."

"Ten-ten, Temari, Shino and I are going to go hang out at Ichiraku's. I hear that Naruto will be there," he teased.

"Kiba, you know that I don't like Naruto like that. Well, not anymore. And, I'm going somewhere else today," she giggled a reply.

"Aww, it's not gonna be fun without you. Please?" Kiba begged. Hinata couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, but maybe some other time." She closed her locker and began to walk to her class after giving Kiba a smile and a good bye wave.

* * *

The last bell rang at the end of the day. Hinata quickly went to her locker, grabbed her stuff, and set off. She was walking merrily on the sidewalk until a dark blue Koenigsegg CCX drove by her and stopped. The windows rolled down, revealing Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the driver's seat. Hinata stopped and faced him.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. With hesitation, she answered softly, "The Konoha hospital."

"That's pretty far and you're walking. Want a ride?" he offered. She shook her head.

"N-no, it's okay. I don't want to bother you and we're strangers," she argued.

"Well then. Hi, my name is Sasuke, what's yours?" he asked, trying to sound friendly, but his cold tone sill applied.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga," the pale-eyed girl replied. Sasuke smirked, "See? We aren't strangers now, are we? Look, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just feel sorry that you have to walk more than 4 miles. Get in," he said.

"_Should I trust him? I know I shouldn't, but, something tells me that he really won't do anything," _she thought. Finally, she decided to trust him and she got into the car.

* * *

Silence hung in the air. Hinata just looked out of the car window as Sasuke kept driving.

"So why are you going to the hospital?" he asked, breaking away the silence.

"I have business there and I'm visiting someone," she answered, not stuttering, but there was a tint of nervousness in her answer.

When they finally got there, Hinata stepped out of the car and closed it.

"Thank you for the ride. You can go home now," she said through the window. However, he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He walked around the car and locked it.

"Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked. Hinata, though surprised, she followed him into the hospital.

"Excuse me, but why do you want to come?" she asked.

"Who's going to drive you home when you're done? I don't want you walking out there, it's pretty dangerous," he answered.

Hinata knocked on the office door of the doctor. When she was given permission to come in, she opened the door, finding a busy Tsunade handling paperwork.

"Oh, Hinata, ready for your check up?" Hinata nodded.

A few minutes had passed. Sasuke sat quietly.

"Okay, your heart is in good condition. Continue to eat healthy and exercise and I'll see you in a month," Tsunade informed. Hinata nodded and let out a "thank you". She left the room and headed towards another place. Sasuke followed.

* * *

When they arrived at a door, Hinata knocked on it and went in.

"Ahh Hinata, nice to see you again," a nurse with short black hair greeted.

"Hi Hinata!" a little girl with orange hair in pig tails said.

"Hello Moegi," she answered and handed her a box. Excitingly, Moegi opened it finding a stuffed kitty plush.

"Thank you!" she smiled. Shizune, the nurse, came up to Hinata, "Can I speak to you in private for a second?" The Hyuuga girl nodded.

"Hinata, Moegi will go through an operation but there's a 49 that it'll be successful."

Hinata's eyes widened. Moegi also suffers heart disease like her. Because they had something in common, the two have gotten close. Hinata wanted to cry, but tried to hold it in when she walked into the room again. Sasuke saw how she looked.

"Hinata, I know that I have only a 49 chance to live, but I'll be like you. I will go through it and be strong like you," Moegi said, with a little disappointment in her eyes.

Those words made Hinata wanted to cry some more, but still, she held it in.

"_It's sad how she knows she might not survive, yet, she is willing to go through the operation," _Hinata thought.

"Moegi," the little girl looked at her, "I know you will live." The orange-haired girl smiled as Hinata waved her good bye and left. Once Hinata was on the other side of the door, she began to cry. She didn't want Moegi to die. Moegi was just a child. A child who hasn't been able to run, skip, or jump till she was tired because of her weak heart.

"You said that you know that she will live so don't waste your tears," a cold voice was heard.

Hinata stopped her tears and looked up. It was Sasuke.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he said and started to leave the hospital. After processing what he had said before, Hinata followed him.

"_He's right. You said so yourself. Moegi will live."_

* * *

Since this is like an experiment story, I appreciate reviews! :D even if i don't get very many, i will continue to write this story!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry if i'm not being that detailed. i'm a straightforward kind of person, so it's kinda hard cuz i'm like mainly on straight to the point. xD i tried my best to be detailed tho.

* * *

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked in that inimical voice.

"Oh, I live in the marketplace area where the apartments are," the soft gentle voice spoke.

The silence lasted about 10 minutes.

"Sasuke, you could just drop me off at that corner. I could walk home from there. In the marketplace, the streets are narrow and your car won't be able to fit," Hinata uttered and the Uchiha boy obeyed her wish. Once she got out of the car, before closing the door, she thanked him, once again.

"Thank you, again, for the ride," once that was said, she closed the door and he drove off. When the car was out of sight, Hinata began to saunter home. While walking, the sun was starting to set. By the time she arrived home, only the top of the sun was visible to the eye.

* * *

(2 weeks passed; Hanabi is already home from her trip)

Hinata sighed. Two weeks had passed already and she was only able to come up with 2,200 dollars. In attempt of calming her nerves, she took out her sketch book and began to continue that unfinished drawing. Hinata's hands gracefully and swiftly moved across the page. After hours of creating countless strokes on the page, the once unknown picture was finally finished.

The picture portrayed of a little girl laying in midair in the sky. She was surrounded by clouds. The little girl had a light yellow dress on with white daisies on the bottom. Her hair was in two small braids. The face looked serene and peaceful, like she had nothing to worry about. Below, were the sea and a valley.

"_I envy this girl. She has nothing to worry about. The girl doesn't worry about landing into the sea or falling on the ground. She just closes her eyes and lets the wind and nature lead her," _Hinata cogitated.

-Knock, knock-

"Come in," she invited. Her uncle stepped into the room and handed her an envelope. Slowly, she let her pale hands take the envelope.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Over the past two weeks, I was able to make three hundred fifty seven dollars," he answered. "This might help a bit."

"I am truly grateful that you would help me," Hinata voiced out.

"Hey, we're family," Hizashi grinned.

* * *

(In the evening)

In front of her was a restaurant. It was the restaurant in which Orochimaru was waiting for her and the money at. Taking a deep breath, Hinata opened the glass door and stepped into the restaurant. Finally, she spotted Orochimaru sitting with some other people. There was a girl with red hair and was wearing a hat. Next to her was a very large man that was almost bald, but had some spots of orange hair. To the right of Orochimaru, was that same man with the glasses. Sitting beside him were two twins with gray hair and green lipstick. At the very end, was a man with black hair and tanned skin.

Cautiously, Hinata walked towards the table and sat in front of the snake-like man. She took the envelope of money and threw it on the table, without saying a word. Orochimaru counted the money, which took up about 7 to 10 minutes. Orochimaru gave an evil grin and slammed the money on the table.

"Are you trying to play games with me? This is only two thousand five hundred fifty-seven dollars. Where's the other seven thousand two hundred forty-three?" he angrily questioned.

Calmly, yet seriously, she gave an answer, "Sir, you only gave me two weeks to come up with that great amount of money. Finding money these days are very difficult."

"I don't care how hard it is. I need the money. I don't care if you become a prostitute to be able to come up with the money," he argued.

"Orochimaru, do not say such things. I respect my body and unlike you, I intend to come up with the money in a respected way," she firmly spoke.

"If I don't get what I want whenever I want, you will have to pay the consequences for your father," he wickedly said.

Slowly and stealthily, Hinata moved her legs to the said of the chair and clutched her bag tighter and tighter while Orochimaru was speaking.

"What kind of father would make you pay the consequences for his foolish ways?" Orochimaru remarked.

Right when he finished speaking, Hinata dashed towards the door. She pushed her legs to go faster than she ever had, though, she knew what the consequences would be if Hinata pushed her limit. However, at this moment, all she cared was running for her life. Hinata felt her named being called by that wicked voice. When she looked behind her, Hinata saw that she was being chased by Orochimaru and his group.

Unknowingly, she made a left turn and ended up trapped in a dark alley. In front of her stood a brick wall. When she heard their footsteps coming closer and closer, Hinata threw her bag over that wall. She searched around her area to find anything that would help her elevate to be able to climb over the wall. Hinata saw a faucet that was near the wall, so she put her right foot on it. Steadily, she put her weight on her right leg and pushed herself up. Hinata was able to grab hold of the top of the wall. She pulled herself up and climbed down to the other side. Her pale hands grabbed the bag and her legs started to run once again.

"Kabuto and Kidomaru, you two follow me. We'll cut her off. The rest of you, follow her trail!" Orochimaru commanded and each group took off.

Hinata was leaning against another wall and breathing hard. She was surprised that her heart didn't hurt after she had gone through so much running. Her heart was weak.

"There she is!" the girl with red hair shouted. Hinata heard this and started to run again. Orochimaru was in front of her and she froze. Without thinking, she punched him in the face and took off again. Running pass another alley, she felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulled her into the dark alley. This made her let out a gasp.

Hinata was pushed against the wall and the stranger's arm blocked her side. When she was about to scream, the stranger whispered, "Shhh, it's me." Hinata looked at the face. It was Sasuke. When rapid footsteps were heard, Sasuke pressed his body against hers to hide her, making her back up into the wall even more. Sasuke kept his eyes on the sidewalk, while Hinata took this opportunity to take in his features.

"_He's so flawless. No wonder girls are hypnotized by him. Dark eyes that contrast his pale skin color and dark, dark hair."_

She felt him step back.

"It's safe now," he said, with no hint of emotion. Hinata bowed her head, "Thank you. I'll be going now." While she started to walk away, she felt a grip on her wrist. This made her look at Sasuke.

"You're not going anywhere. I have questions and you have answers," the cold boy merely said, making Hinata curious to what he had to ask.

* * *

(At the beach; about 8:40)

Hinata was sitting on the sandy ground, in front of the body of water. The incoming waves reached her toes and she liked the feeling of it. Sasuke sat beside her.

"Why do you need the money?"

Keeping her gaze at the sea, she answered, "To pay off my dad's debt."

"Why does he have a debt?"

"Because, I was born with heart disease. Until I was eight, my dad had the money to afford the operation. Turns out that he borrowed ninety-eight hundred dollars from Orochimaru," Hinata calmly replied. "But three years after the operation, my dad got shot. No one knows why."

Sasuke just looked at her and looked back at the waves.

"So now you're dealing with the problems which your dad left behind after his careless mistake," he spoke. Letting out a sigh she spoke again.

"Sometimes, I wonder if my dad is having fun watching me suffer up there."

"Hinata, no matter how foolish he was, he still was your father. I, personally, am not very fond of the idea of having a child suffer because of the parent's foolishness. However, you never know if what he did was best for you. Every man has his reasons to what he does. You never know what will hit you in life."

Hinata was amazed. She was amazed of the warm words in which the cold boy had spoken. She looked at her feet and began to think about his words.

"We found you."

Her eyes widened. Both of the sitting figures turned around. It was Orochimaru and his people. Sasuke stood up.

"Just let her be. I have six hundred on me. I'll pay part of her debt," he coolly said, reaching in his pocket for his wallet. He took out the money and handed it to the snake man. He took it and placed it in his pocket.

"This only makes three thousand, one hundred fifty-seven dollars. You realize that she owes ninety-eight hundred," he hissed.

Sasuke calmly compromised.

"Give her by the end of March next year to make the rest of the amount of money."

After many minutes of pondering, Orochimaru accepted the offer and left, along with the rest.

"Thank you, again. Sasuke, you've helped me so many times. I will repay the six hundred," she stated.

"Hn. Don't bother paying. It's just money. In my eyes, it's nothing much," he answered.

"O-oh, thank you, again," she thanked; however, she was a bit hesitant to accept it.

"_Sasuke's appearance makes him seem cold and lifeless, but if you try to listen, you can hear his heart beating like any other human being."_

* * *

I would read it over and edit any mistakes, but, if you know me, i'm too lazy. i got summer hw to do. so yeah.


	6. Chapter 5

The two were still sitting at the beach. Silence clung in the air.

"Come on, it's getting late. I'll take you home."

Hinata got up and followed the boy into the car.

Hinata was sitting quietly in the car, thinking of what Sasuke had done for her.

"_Sasuke, you have done so much for me and I barely know you."_

When they finally got to the corner where he had dropped her off last time, he stopped the car.

"Good night," she whispered as she got out. However, she noticed that the Uchiha boy turned off the engine. He got out, slammed the door close and locked the car.

"What are you doing?" Hinata questioned. The ivory-skinned boy stopped and spoke, "I want to get to know the neighborhood you live in. Besides, it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone." Sasuke turned to her and smirked. "Stop standing there and lead the way," he commanded.

* * *

Hinata ran to catch up with him and the two began to walk in a steady pace. It was silent. For the first time, it started to bother Hinata.

"Sasuke, why… why do you seem so… cold... at... times?"

Sasuke stared at the girl for a while.

"I seem cold?"

Hinata nodded. The 16-year-old Uchiha boy chuckled.

_"Maybe it was a bad idea to ask. Hinata, what were you thinking?!"_

"Even I don't know the answer at times. Maybe someday, someone else will find out for me," he merely answered.

"O-oh. Sorry for asking," she said and a let her head hung low.

"I didn't need for you to say sorry. I just answered your question," the cold boy replied.

After that, it was silent. The time was about 10:15 at night. It was getting colder since November came closer.

"This is my house. Thank you, again," she said and rushed in, until he said something.

"Hinata, why do I seem so cold?"

This question startled her.

"Uh… whenever you would speak, your voice, it seems that it doesn't hold any emotions. When I look into your eyes, it feels as if, as if you look down upon me, upon everybody," Hinata spoke out her thoughts. Then, Sasuke walked towards her until they're were very close. So close that it made Hinata tremble.

He kept standing there, and she kept staring at the ground. It was until when Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders that it made Hinata slowly lift her head up. What she was trying to avoid, she couldn't. Hinata was looking into those eyes, those dark eyes. She kept staring into it that it seems like she had drifted into them.

This time, however, she noticed that it wasn't the same feeling she had before. Last time when their eyes met, Hinata was trapped into that gaze and she wanted to get out. It had a dangerous feeling. But when she looked into those same eyes, she was enchanted and did not want to wake up from the trance. All had shattered once he began to speak again.

"Do I seem cold now?" Before she could say anything, he had started to walk away, leaving her in awe. Hinata hugged herself and walked into the house.

* * *

Once she went upstairs, she was greeted by Ten-ten and Temari.

"Ten-ten, Temari, what are you doing here?" Hinata questioned.

"We heard about your father's debt and we want to help," Ten-ten quickly answered.

Ten-ten, Temari and Hinata stayed up brainstorming ideas.

"Temari, Ten-ten, why do you guys want to work? You're not the ones in debt," Hinata showed her curiosity.

"We're friends. That's what friends do. We help each other," Temari simply stated.

"Are you guys done yet? Turn off the lights," Hanabi moaned, sleepily.

"Sorry Hanabi, we'll go out in the living room," Hinata replied and she took her newspaper out in the living room with Temari and Ten-ten following her.

* * *

It was about 11:30 at night. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday.

"Oh, I've been wanting to ask you. Why were you home so late?" Ten-ten questioned.

Hinata was contemplating. Should she tell them that Sasuke had helped her? If she did, rumors might start.

"_I guess I'll tell them some other time."_

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now, it doesn't matter," she simply said.

Ten-ten started to open her mouth. Knowing Ten-ten, she was desperate to know. However, Temari cut in before Ten-ten could let her words come out her mouth.

"It's her decision to not tell us. Besides, she said she'll tell us later," Temari said. This made Ten-ten pout. Hinata smiled at the brown-haired girl's actions.

The three continued to look through the newspaper for any good offerings for jobs.

"Hey! Look at this!" Ten-ten shouted, holding the newspaper up, and pointing to the ad.

The two other girls leaned in towards the newspaper to look at the ad.

"It's an ad for a pet shop. 8 dollars per hour!" Temari shouted.

"We should head over to that pet shop tomorrow and ask for the job," Hinata said. Ten-ten took a nearby scissor and cut out the ad.

"Well, our job is done. But, it's too dark to be going home. Can we stay for the night?" Temari asked.

Hinata nodded and went into her room to get extra pillows for her two guests and herself. She decided to sleep on the ground of the living room, just for the fun of it.

Ten-ten turned off the light in the living room as the remaining two were setting up the blankets and pillows.

The three laid there, on the ground, in the living room, sleeping. From left to right, it was Hinata, Ten-ten, and then Temari. Only a few minutes had passed, and the two guests were sleeping peacefully. As for Hinata, she kept tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened today.

She was lying on her side with her left hand clutching the blanket, and the right hand under the pillow for comfort. Hinata gave a sigh and her thoughts drifted to Sasuke. In her mind, Hinata was thinking about the very first time she had met him, and the last time she saw him, for now. She remembered those cold onyx eyes and how when her own white eyes met his, she would want to run away. This time, it felt so… so… so warm. Before she knew it, she drifted into slumber.

Even when her eyes were closed, she still remembered the time when she was studying his appearance. Little did she know she was sleeping with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but it was hard to write this chapter because I didn't know what event should occur. So, I spent like the whole week thinking "What should I write?" I'm sorry! And, I took the time to catch up reading fanfics and doing homework and watching Princess Hours/Goong just to get some ideas. I already have some events already planned out, but, they are to be like later on because I have to sort it out. So I'm so sorry for the late update because I usually update like 2 days after my recent updates! Again, so so so sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, the song "Perhaps Love" by Howl and J has inspired me think of many Sasuhina moments in the story!! Ahaha. That song is from Princess Hours/Goong.

* * *

It was 7 in the morning. Since it was a Saturday, everyone was still asleep. Then, a girl with chocolate brown hair started to blink her eyes. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she said, lazily, and got up, quietly, not wanting to wake her friends up.

It was her first time to be in the Hyuuga apartment and she never really met any of Hinata's family members.

Not knowing which door would lead to the bathroom, she decided to open the door at the far left in the small hallway.

It was 7 in the morning. Since it was a Saturday, everyone was still asleep. Then, a boy with dark brown hair started to blink his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Today is Saturday. I have to wake up and make breakfast." Slowly, he got up and walked towards the door. Right when he was about to turn the doorknob, it was swung open. Neji saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was shocked, and he was too.

She gave out a gasp and quickly covered her eyes and turned around. Why did she do this? Well, the Hyuuga boy was shirtless. On the bright side, he was wearing sweatpants.

"I- I'm so sorry. I was just looking for the bathroom," she stammered. Ten-ten never ever stammered in her life! This was her first time since the boy in front of her was shirtless.

"The bathroom is right next to Hinata's room, which is over there," the boy directed and pointed towards that direction. Quickly, she gave a small bow, with her back facing him, and she scurried off to the bathroom.

"_Well that was interesting."_

* * *

(In the bathroom)

Ten-ten was sitting on the toilet, lid down, talking to herself.

"Why were you so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ten-ten, you weren't supposed to see that until you were married! Stupid! Stupid!" She started to give small slaps to her forehead.

"Okay, okay. Take a deep breath Ten-ten," she told herself and followed. In, out.

The chocolate-haired girl rushed towards the sink and turned the faucet. She quickly splashed water on herself and looked into the mirror.

"Come on Ten-ten. You're not like this. Buck up! Buck up!" Ten-ten held her fists up and said "buck up" for the last time and began to brush her teeth.

* * *

After her teeth was minty-fresh, she stepped outside to find the same boy in the kitchen.

"_At least he has a shirt on."_

Awkwardly she walked towards the kitchen counter and sat down on the chair.

"_Come on Ten-ten. Say something."_

"Uhh," nothing came into her mind. "Sorry. I- I didn't me- mean to."

"_Stupid Ten-ten! Since when did you begin to stutter?" _She kicked herself, mentally.

He scoffed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Almost every guy sleeps shirtless. It wasn't like I had no pants on."

"It was the first time a saw a man shirtless!" the girl whined.

"Well, that was in the past. I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin."

"I'm Ten-ten."

"Nice to meet you, Ten-ten."

"Uhh, back at ya." She didn't really felt it was a nice first meeting with him so she couldn't say "nice to meet you" back at him.

The two remained silent and Ten-ten's eyes wandered around the room while Neji was cooking fried rice. It was a pretty average house. A stereo, sofa, T.V, and so on. There were pictures of the Hyuuga family decorated on the white walls.

A yawn was heard. Ten-ten turned and noticed that Temari had just woken up. The blonde grabbed a pillow and started to hit Hinata with it, in a playful manner.

"Princess Hinata! It's time to wake up!" This made the Hyuuga girl stir. Laughingly, she pleaded for mercy, "Okay! Okay! I'm awake! Stop hitting me!"

"As you wish, Princess Hinata," Temari joked and placed the pillow down as Hinata sat up.

"Good morning Ten-ten!" Hinata greeted. "Oh? Neji, why are you awake?"

"It's Saturday. I have to make breakfast. Since there are two more mouths to feed, I have to work harder," he whined. The three girls giggled.

Then, the youngest Hyuuga girl walked out of the room, yawning and scratching her head, followed by a tired looking Hizashi.

"Good morning everyone," Hanabi said. Everyone replied her with a "good morning".

* * *

After breakfast, the three sixteen-year-olds went to the pet shop. When they got there, they found a boy with brown hair and a fuzzy jacket resting on the counter, arms on the counter and head buried in his arms. The shy Hyuuga girl walked up to the lazy figure and tapped him on the shoulder, causing the boy the move, bringing his head up from his arms.

"Kiba?"

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Kiba questioned.

"We're here for the jobs," Temari answered, rather seriously.

The Inuzuka boy shouted, "Mom! Hana! There are people here for the job!" With his command, two females stepped out from the back.

One looked rather adult-like, about in the late 30s. Hinata assumed it was Kiba's mother. She had short messy brown hair and the two red birthmarks that Kiba and the other female also had.

The other looked about 20 or so. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. The three girls assumed that she was Kiba's sister.

"What are your names?"

Each girl answered the question with their own names.

"Temari."

"Ten-ten."

"Hinata."

"So this is Hinata?" Kiba's mom questioned, which made Hinata nod.

"I heard about your debt from Kiba. I have to say, this job will not help you pay that great debt. I suggest you should get a second job. The restaurant across the street is in need for an employee. You should check it out. Work here on Tuesdays, Thurdays, and Saturdays and work there every other day, if you get the job."

Hinata gave a slight bow.

"Thank you."

"Ten-ten, you go give the dogs a bath. Temari, you go feed the pets. Please and thank you, girls. Hinata, you could head over there right now if you want," the boss ordered.

Ten-ten and Temari went to their stations, whereas Hinata left the shop and went to the restaurant.

* * *

When she was at the restaurant, she took in the details of it. The floor and walls were of polished rosewood. There were very artistic paintings hung upon the wall. The seats of the booths were of a mahogany color.

"_This is probably a 4 star restaurant, at least."_

"Hi, may I help you?"

Hinata broke out of her trance and faced the waitress.

"Hi, uhmm, I heard that you have a job opening here?"

"Oh yes. You should go ask the manager. The office is in the hall and to the right."

The Hyuuga girl thanked her and followed the waitress's direction.

When she came upon the wooden door, gently, rapped (knock) the door. After hearing the approval of an unknown voice, Hinata opened the door to find a lady in a khaki coat, purple hair that was in a ponytail, eating a dango.

"Hello, I'm here to take the new job," Hinata explained her presence.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for an interview today so you got the job. What fits your schedule?"

"Uhh, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 3:00 to 5:00. My school gets out at 2:30."

"Okay. Well I'll see you on Monday, uhh…"

"Hinata," she presented her name. "I'll see you on Monday. Thank you." She bowed and walked out of the office to the pet shop.

* * *

(In the evening)

Hinata just got out from the market after buying the necessities. She was walking with two plastic bags hanging from her elbows while on hand was holding a can of grass jelly and the other was fiddling with the straw. She took a big sip of her drink.

"_It's pretty chilly outside tonight."_

A tap on the shoulder was felt. Hinata immediately turned to the right to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Sasuke."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"What are you talking about? It's only 8:30," Hinata replied showing her curiosity to what he meant.

"Because of that incident last night, 8:30 is pretty late," Sasuke calmly explained.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry. I may be shy and have a heart disease, but I am tough," she giggled.

"_Your personality is tough, but your body isn't, Hinata. Once you have pushed the limit, you might die. Hinata, you're so naïve," _The Uchiha boy pondered.

Sasuke was looking at his watch.

"Eh? Why do you look like you're in a hurry?" The curious Hyuuga was tempted to know.

"I have some place to be, but you out here all alone isn't such a good idea."

"Sasuke, I can handle it. My house is just about one more block away. You can go now."

"Alright, Hinata, be safe." After that, they parted their ways.

* * *

(Konoha International Airport)

A woman with dark blue hair was dragging her luggage. Her outfit consisted of a light blue turtle neck, a blue coat, and black knee-length skirt. Once she saw two boys waved at her, she immediately smiled and went towards them.

"Welcome home mom," Sasuke remarked.

"I'm glad to be back," she replied and gave the two boys each a warm hug.

"Is dad still in the U.S?" It was Itachi's turn to speak and in reply, he got a nod. Sasuke, voluntarily, took his mother's, Mikoto's, luggage and the three Uchihas headed towards the exit of the airport.

* * *

I'm sorry, but lately i'm not in the mood to write. But i promise this fanfic will keep going! altho the update might be late. I still gotta finish summer work. boohoohoo! xD oh yeah, i'm guessing like in the later chapters is when everything is more organized. the beginning is kinda iffy, well, in my opinion. so yeah, buh byees! .


	8. Chapter 7

(In the car)

Itachi was sitting in the driver's seat while Sasuke sat in the passenger seat up in front. Mikoto was in the back.

"Mom, the maid quits because she got married," Itachi informed the Uchiha mother. .

A scoff was heard from the youngest Uchiha.

"She's forty-two and she chooses now to get married."

"I guess my stay will be longer since you boys don't know how to take care of yourselves. My business trips will be put on hold, I guess, until I can find a maid," Mikoto spoke.

* * *

(Monday: School)

Today would be the first day of work. Hinata was pretty much calm, overall; however, she was a bit apprehensive to what will come. Would she mess up? She sighed loudly, hoping it would get rid of the stress for a while.

"Nervous?"

Quickly and panicking, she turned around. After giving a relief sighed she spoke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. You've been surprising me lately."

He only smirked.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes till class starts so the two were walking intimately in the hallway.

"So when will Moegi go through the operation?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well I don't know. It should be sometime in-," Hinata stopped and went into the nearest class she could find.

Sasuke, being curious, followed her and saw that her back was against the wall and she was heavily breathing.

"Uhh, Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Is he still there?" she did not answer his question.

"Who?"

"Naruto. Is he still there?" Sasuke took a peek through the class window and saw that Naruto was mingling with his friends. Answering Hinata, he only shook his head, which meant no.

After about a minute, Sasuke noticed the blonde go away.

"He's gone."

Hinata, again, let out a sigh of relief. She was about to head out until Sasuke blocked her with his arm.

"Why are you hiding from him? You like him?"

Hinata immediately blushed. Of course she didn't like him, well, not anymore.

"I'll tell you at lunch. Just meet me by my locker," she informed, with a hint of depression in her voice.

The warning bell rang and the two parted their ways to their class.

* * *

(Lunch)

Sasuke was waiting at the Hyuuga girl's locker. Once she got there, Sasuke noticed she had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"So what's the thing with you and Naruto?" She did not answer. He huffed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her.

The two ended up taking a stroll outside of the school.

"Na- Naruto and I we- went out. However, it- it seems as though he had forgotten me. He hasn't talked to me in a long time. Although I don't like him anymore, I- I hope that we would become fr- friends. But my wish would never come true. Thinking back, the only times that I had with him, that were happy, were the times that we were never to-together. The times where I would secretly think of him. The times that we would coincidentally meet," Hinata softly expressed her thoughts.

"Oh. Well, just leave it alone," was his response.

"I am over it, it's just, the only way I can is if I avoid him."

"Just out of curiosity, have you had your first kiss?" he decided to tease her. She immediately blushed and shook her head.

"Heh, well don't waste your thoughts on him. I'm gonna go in now," he said, leaving her alone. She didn't hate being alone. Hinata was actually grateful that he left her to be alone with nothing to accompany her except the November wind that would wrap around her.

* * *

(Friday: 4:38 p.m.)

During this week, Hinata had no problems, what-so-ever, with balancing out two jobs and her schoolwork. She actually felt happy to work, to help. Each day, she would have a bright painted on her face when she stepped into the pet shop or the restaurant.

Today, it was Friday. This meant she was working at the restaurant.

The bell at the door rang.

"Welcome! Please follo- Sasuke?" Hinata greeted.

All he did was give his infamous smirk.

"What are you doing here? Would you like something to drink?"

"I got bored so I decided to pay you a visit. No, I don't need a drink. I'll just sit down over there."

Before Hinata could say a word, he already sat down at a booth. Hinata just smiled and continued to work.

Another customer came in. He had round shades, a cap, black turtleneck sweater, and jeans.

"Welcome sir, please follow me," she politely greeted and led the way.

As the man sat down, Hinata asked, "Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

"Coffee please, and call me Ebisu," the man ordered. Hinata just bowed.

"Oh, by the way, that uniform looks lovely on you."

"O-oh, w-well, thank you. I'll… I'll be right back with your coffee sir, err, I mean Ebisu," she politely excused herself and went to the back to make coffee.

When Ebisu was attempting to flirt with her, this angered Sasuke a bit, but he managed to keep his cool.

Hinata came out with the customer's coffee and placed it onto his table. When she was about to pull her hand away, Ebisu's hand immediately covered hers.

"Very soft hands," he flirted.

This made Hinata very uncomfortable so she began to stutter.

"Uh… uh… tha- thank you." After thanking him, she imagined that he would want to let go, however, he kept holding her hand.

"E- Ebisu, I- I have to serve other cu-cus-customers. Could you pl- please l-let go?"

He shook his head.

"No, I still need you to serve me."

Sasuke was watching and he couldn't keep his anger concealed. Unknowingly, he smashed his fist onto the table and walked towards the two. The angry Uchiha grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant. Hinata, protesting, was trying to break out of his grip, but failed to do so.

Once they got to the corner of the street, Hinata was able to pull her hand back.

"Sasuke! I could get fired! It's only my first week working there!" she yelled.

"Well, don't work there anymore. You're quitting. I have another job for you," he argued back.

"Another job? What do you mean?" Without answering, he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into his car. Sasuke sped off.

* * *

(After the ride)

"What am I doing at your house?"

All the boy did was sigh and got out of the car. He opened the dark blue car door for Hinata. Hinata was being stubborn and sat there so Sasuke pulled her out of the car and towards the doorsteps.

When they got in, Hinata was amazed at how lavish Sasuke's house was. The floor was white and tiled. There were white columns that seemed to have supported the second floor. Walls were painted white with a strip of blue wallpaper at the top of each walls. In front of her was a painting of a red and white fan. She assumed it must have been the family symbol. Sasuke ushered her into another room. It was the living room that had navy-colored walls. The couch was of black leather and royal blue curtains draped over the windows. The coffee table was also black but had glass embedded in the center of the table. Under that was a rug.

Sasuke's voice broke her trance.

"Itachi, Hinata. Hinata, Itachi," were the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

The Hyuuga girl was raised to be polite, no matter what, so she couldn't help but be polite.

"Nice to meet you," and she held out a hand, waiting for his hand to shake it and it did.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Sasuke, what is she doing here? Is she pregnant?" Itachi teased, which made her blush.

"Of course not. Where's mom?" the young Uchiha replied.

"Here I am," Mikoto walked out.

Hinata was surprised.

"_This is his mom? She looks very beautiful. I see where he got his looks from."_

Hinata immediately stood up and bowed.

"Hello Ms. Uchiha."

"Why, hello to you, too," Sasuke's mother replied. "Itachi what is she doing here. Not to be rude, just being curious."

Sasuke answered for Itachi.

"I brought her here. She's in need for a job."

Hinata mumbled, "I wouldn't need one if you hadn't dragged me out."

Sasuke nudged her elbow to make her quiet and continued to speak, "And we need a maid."

Mikoto's expression brightened.

"What is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," she softly responded.

"Hinata. Please work here as a maid for awhile. I am in need of one and these two boys are not as mature as they need to be. Each month you will get paid fourteen hundred dollars," she offered.

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the amount of money.

"_Let's see. It's November, so I have 5 months to come up with the money. I'll have seven thousand by the end of March." _

"Yes, I will work here."

"Good, please pack your bags and you will be living here. It is the only way to help us," the Uchiha mother said and went off into her office.

"Sasuke, I have to stay here? For how long?"

"As long as you need to," he simply replied. "Come on. I'll take you to your home so you can pack up."

Hinata nodded and followed him.

"_I have to be away from my family for 5 months. I guess it can't be helped."_

* * *

Note- I will not update as quickly now, even though I'm done with Princess Hours (squeals!) xD. But my cousins are coming over next week or so and we don't hang out much. I will try my best to update this week, but I still have summer work. Also, I will by on vacay in August for like 2 weeks where I can't go on internet. Then, I have to get ready for school. So yeah. Buh byees! And I'm not giving up on this fanfic just kinda tryin to get other important stuffs done. If you can bear with me, then I love you! xD lol


	9. Chapter 8

I am addicted to a Korean song called "Love, Love, Love" by Epik High. Yes, I love Korean songs! xD

oh, and i forgot to mention this.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"What?!" Neji exclaimed as Hinata was packing her duffle bag. She winced when she heard him scream.

"Neji, don't worry. I'll only be staying for five months, until I get enough money to pay back the debt," Hinata tried to reassure.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha. The cold boy. I don't trust him or his family. The Uchihas are rich snobs. Who knows what they're planning to do to you!" he shouted.

Neji crossed his arms and gave a look of unsatisfactory. Hinata just sighed.

Downstairs, we see the young Uchiha boy himself sitting at a table in the sushi bar with Hizashi and Hanabi sitting in front of him and giving him glares.

"So, Sasuke is it? Why did you pick Hinata to be your maid?" Hizashi interrogated him like he was a criminal.

He slightly rolled his eyes and answered the man.

"She will be the family's maid. So don't worry. Besides, at the restaurant and man was harassing her. I'm sure she'll be safe with my family."

Steps were heard from the stairs. The three turned towards the stairs and saw that Hinata was holding a duffle bag and a backpack hung from her back as she bounced down the stairs. Neji was following her.

The dark blue haired boy stood up, excused himself from the two questioning Hyuugas, and took Hinata's duffle bag.

"Let's go, Hinata." With those three simple words said, he walked towards the exit.

Before Hinata followed, she hugged every member of her family, saying her goodbyes. She smiled, turned her back, and walked away along with Uchiha Sasuke, wiping away the small tear the slid down her cheeks.

Even though she turned her back on her beloved family, Hinata will never forget them. When her parents died, they were the ones who protected her. It was tough for her, but she had to leave for a temporary amount of time to redeem her father's name.

* * *

(Uchiha's Residence)

"This is your room. My room is right next to yours," Sasuke informed and placed her things onto her bed.

Hinata slowly walked into the room. She dropped her backpack onto the floor and looked at her surroundings.

The floor consisted of well-polished wood. The walls were plain white. She then moved her gaze towards her new bed that was twin sized. The blanket was striped with the colors navy blue and white. There were a lot of pillows which were also blue and white. Next to the bed was a creamy-colored end table that had an alarm clock and a lamp. Across from the bed was a creamy-colored desk which had a computer. Next to that was the dresser.

She dropped onto her bed and let out a heavy sigh and stared at the white ceiling. An object was seen at the corner of her eye. Hinata noticed it was a cell phone. Motorola Silver L6 to be exact. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Take it. It was my old phone and it's still usable. Don't worry about the bills."

Hinata sat up and bowed her head slightly and took the phone gently after telling him "thank you".

"Dinner will be ready at 6:30. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Oh, well I'll go cook something," she said as she got up but Sasuke forced her to sit down on the bed.

"We have a cook. You are a maid. You are in charge of cleaning. I expect you to get ready for dinner as well." With that, he left.

"_Maids cook too, don't they? Oh well."_

Hinata decided to unpack her stuff. This took her about 10 to 15 minutes. When she coincidentally saw her reflection in the mirror, Hinata realized that she hadn't changed from her work uniform. Hinata rummaged through her dresser drawers to look for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching, she concluded to wear a blue short-sleeved blouse and khaki capris. It was simple and clean, her style, and she liked it that way. Randomly, Hinata grabbed a white hairclip and clipped her hair into a messy bun.

Satisfied with her look, Hinata left her room and went downstairs.

The dining room was different than the other rooms that she had seen in the house. Everything had a warm feeling. The walls her tanned and the floor was made of wood, yet not so polished. The dining table was long and mahogany and the chairs were red.

Hinata found that the two brothers weren't here but the mother was sitting at the head of the table reading a novel. Hinata silently and kindly walked towards an empty seat across from Mikoto. Before sitting, she gave a slight bow, which Mikoto saw and bowed her head, in reply.

* * *

It was 20 pass 6.

"So, Hinata, is it?" Mikoto closed her novel and had her attention on the shy girl.

Simply, she nodded.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom was a preschool teacher, but she died because of a heart disease. My dad worked in the bank, but he was murdered five years ago for unknown reasons," she softly replied.

Mikoto had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh, that must have been awful." Hinata nodded, once again.

"So who do you live with now?" Mikoto was interested in knowing more of her background and lifestyle.

"I live with my uncle, cousin, and sister in the marketplace. My uncle owns a sushi bar," were the words that were spoken by the gentle Hyuuga.

"I see you're getting to know her, mom."

Both of us turned our heads. It was Sasuke and Itachi. The two had slightly wet hair, which Hinata assumed that they just took a shower. Itachi sat next to Mikoto and Sasuke sat next to Hinata.

The cook came out and placed dishes of food on the table. Each of them got a bowl of rice. Hinata watched as the Uchihas picked a piece of fish with their chopsticks and placed the piece into their bowl of rice. She felt Sasuke nudged her elbow.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

She shyly nodded and picked up her chopsticks.

Hinata felt so uncomfortable eating with the Uchiha family. Unlike her household, the three ate in silence. When it was dinnertime at her house, there would be laughter, shouting, talking, joking, and so on. Finally, Mikoto broke the silence with her friendly voice.

"So Hinata, what classes are you taking in school?"

After swallowing the chunk of rice, she answered.

"Oh, well I'm taking AP Calculus, AP Biology, Honors English, Art 3, Honors History, and P.E."

Those classes were similar to Sasuke's, however, he had those classes in different periods.

"Wow, you must have a lot of stress," Mikoto replied. "You are such a bright girl."

"Oh, thank you," was her humble response.

* * *

Dinner was over and the whole family was hanging out in the living room. Mikoto continued reading her novel and Itachi was watching T.V. Sasuke was playing pool by himself. Hinata was sitting on a sofa drawing in her sketchbook. It seems like she was drawing a woman.

_-Ding Dong!-_

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Hinata volunteered to answer the door. She set her sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table and walked towards the door. Once she opened it, she saw a pink-haired friend.

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura, please come in," Hinata responded.

The two girls stepped into the living room.

Mikoto saw Sakura and got up from her seat. She had a bright smile plastered on her face and gave Sakura a welcoming and warm hug.

"Sakura! It's been so long since I have seen you! And you look very pretty too!" Mrs. Uchiha exclaimed.

Sakura let out a giggle.

"Thank you. You haven't aged much yourself Mrs. Uchiha. What are you? 32?"

Mikoto laughed a bit.

"That was very flattering but I'm 46," Mikoto replied. Hinata just stood there and looked at her feet.

"It's my father's birthday this Sunday. I would like to invite your family to come," the cheery Haruno girl invited.

Hinata was sad for awhile when she didn't hear her name. But she knew she didn't belong there.

"_I don't belong with the rich people. I'm just a girl form the streets who is a maid here."_

"Hinata, I was going to drop by your house too. Since you are here, here is your invitation."

Hinata looked up to her emerald eyes that had nothing but pure joy in them. Hinata gratefully accepted her invitation.

"Thank you." Then, something hit her, mentally not physically.

"Wait Sakura. Is it a formal party?"

Sakura nodded which made Hinata saddened.

Mikoto had a curious look.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Oh, I am grateful that you have invited me, but, I don't think I can go. I don't have a dress, party shoes, and so on," Hinata explained.

"Hinata, I wouldn't be sure if I were you. I have something for you to wear at the party," Sasuke spoke. Hinata's head shot up to face his.

"Oh that's great! Hinata, I'll come by at 3 on Sunday so that we could get prepared and pampered. The party starts at 6, by the way. Well bye bye!" she cheered and Hinata walked her out the door.

"Sasuke? What do you mean you have something for me to wear?"

Sasuke smirked and walked upstairs.

"Follow me." Hinata obeyed.

They arrived in Sasuke's room. His room was similar to Hinata's except it was more decorative. Sasuke gestured for Hinata sit on his bed and she did.

After many minutes of Sasuke going through his closet, he pulled out a box and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata had a puzzled look on her face.

"_Is this what I think it is?" _

She untied the ribbon and opened the box.

Hinata let out a soft gasp.

"This was the dress I sold to that store." Sasuke grunted, meaning yes.

"How?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before explaining.

"I passed by that store and we bumped into each other. Then, I noticed that you walked out of the store so I just asked the lady some questions."

"Thank you, so much," were the faint words that escaped from her lips.

* * *

(Sunday: 4:30: Mall)

The two girls were in the most expensive and popular salon getting their hair done. They had gone to get facials and went to get Hinata some shoes. Hinata ended up buying silver heels that were simple, the way she liked. Sakura and Hinata also went to get a manicure and pedicure.

"HINATA! Your hair looks so pretty!" Sakura squealed.

This made Hinata open her eyes and immediately saw her reflection. She was surprised at the girl who was in front of her. Was it her?

The hair dresser curled her hair and pinned it into a high bun and a small silver crown was placed on her head in front of the bun.

Sakura's shoulder length hair was now curled.

After paying the hairdresser, Sakura dragged Hinata out of the salon to another place.

"Where are we going?"

Sakura let out a giggle, "We are going to get our make-up done by a talented make-up artist."

"Hello ladies, please take a seat and we will have someone do your make-up in just a few minutes," the polite lady said and she went to the back.

"Hinata, why are you living with Sasuke?"

The pale-skinned girl turned to look at her friend.

"I'm a maid there. I really need the money right now," she truthfully answered Sakura.

"Hinata," a sigh escaped, "I know that this request will be a bit selfish but it will be the only thing I ask of you. Can you not become so close to Sasuke?"

Hinata had a baffled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can become friends with him and all, I don't mind that, but please don't fall for him and don't let him fall for you. You see, the Uchiha and Haruno family are one of the top business people. Sasuke and I have an arranged marriage. On his 17th birthday, the wedding will take place. At first, I was against it, but slowly I started to like him. So please don't fall for him. I may sound selfish right now, but this marriage will also help my family," Sakura explained.

Hinata still had a confused look on her face, but a few seconds later she showed Sakura a reassuring smile.

"Sakura, don't worry. Nothing will happen."

* * *

(Haruno Residence: 6:52 p.m.)

"Hey Sasuke, where's Hinata?" Mikoto whispered.

"I don't know," three simple words slipped out of Sasuke's lips.

* * *

(Sakura's Room)

"Hinata! Stop fiddling with the make-up on your face! You look lovely!" Sakura commanded.

"But, it feels uncomfortable! I'll just wash my face and apply make-up on myself. You can go downstairs. I'll be fine." Sakura pouted playfully and went downstairs.

Tonight, Sakura was wearing a red, halter dress. The dress came down just above her ankles. She wore black dallas heels that were about 2 inches off the ground, while Hinata's were about 1 inch.

Hinata took pieces of tissue and wiped off the make-up that the make-up artist applied. She felt as if the lady was painting her face with a great amount of make-up. It didn't look simple, so she didn't like it.

After a few minutes, she had finished.

When you look at her face, you would see that she applied only one stroke of pink lipstick and a perfect amount of lip gloss upon her lips. Hinata only had a small amount of blush on her cheeks. Next was her eye shadow. She brushed the color white and blue so that it would become a very light blue. Once she was satisfied, she went to the tall mirror to look at herself.

Hinata wore the white satin dress that belonged to her mother and she wore silver heels. Her light blue eye shadow complemented the teal color on her dress.

* * *

(Downstairs)

Sakura was walking with her father, her arm hooked with his. When they spotted the Uchiha family, they immediately walked up to them and greeted them.

"Why hello Mikoto!" the head Haruno greeted.

"Hello."

"Where's Fugaku?"

"He's handling business in the U.S," Mikoto answered.

Sakura and Sasuke's gazes met each other and she slightly bowed her head, he did the same.

"Oh, Sakura, have you seen Hinata?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Ah, she's still upstairs applying make-up. She said that the make-up artist put too much so she wasn't satisfied with it," Sakura answered with slight laughter.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs and the guests turned their heads to see who it was.

Hinata saw almost everyone looking at her, for an unknown reason. She slightly bowed and continued walking down the steps. She did not notice that Sasuke was looking at her too.

Once Hinata stepped on the floor, everyone continued to whatever they were doing. Hinata spotted Sakura so she walked towards them. Mikoto was the first to greet her.

"Hinata! You look so beautiful!" she commented.

Hinata blushed and thanked the lady.

"Hinata, you were right. The make-up looks perfect on you!" Sakura commented, also. Again, Hinata thanked her. She saw a hand in front of her. It was Mr. Haruno's.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. I've heard a great amount about you from Sakura." Hinata shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Sasuke, Itachi, say something to Hinata," Mikoto ordered her sons.

Itachi looked at her, "So simple, yet pretty." And he smiled.

Hinata bowed to show thanks.

"Sasuke?" His mom nudged him.

He looked up and down.

Since it was Sasuke, when he complimented someone, it wouldn't really sound like a compliment.

"Simple and clean."

Those words gave everyone a questionable look. However, Hinata took it as a compliment because it was her style.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Hinata, follow me," the pink haired girl pulled Hinata with her.

They arrived at a table.

Hinata immediately rushed to the guests who were sitting at the table. It was her family!

Neji was the first one to stand up and embraced Hinata into a hug. Hanabi stood up and hugged Hinata along with Hizashi.

"Don't forget about us!"

Hinata turned. It was Temari and Ten-ten. Ten-ten, obviously, was wearing a traditional Chinese style dress. It was light pink and red around the edges. Her hair was in a single braid that was placed to the side and draped over her shoulders.

Temari was in a crème colored teal-length dress that was lower than her knees a little bit. Her hair was the same, however.

For the rest of the night, Hinata spent her time with the people she loved most. The Haruno and Uchiha family sat with each other at the table nearby.

* * *

The clock struck 10 and Mr. Haruno and his wife got up and went to the microphone.

"Thank you for attending my party and celebrating my birthday with me! A fifty-year-old man like me is now satisfied!"

Everyone laughed and applauded for the birthday man.

He continued, "As you know, my daughter, Sakura, and Sasuke are arranged to be married on Sasuke's 17th birthday, which will be July 23rd of next year. I would like Sasuke and Sakura to have a dance."

Sasuke, against his will, got up and took Sakura's hand, gently, and led her to the dance floor. When romantic piano music started to play, the two began to waltz gracefully across the floor.

Seeing this, Hinata honestly did not feel anger or jealousy. She was just content with this. Hinata felt a slight tap on her back. She turned to come face to face with Kiba.

"Hi Kiba," she happily greeted.

"Hey Hinata. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Mmm hmm. (that means yes, people xD) Sakura and Sasuke look like Cinderella and her prince don't they?"

Kiba nodded.

He held his hand out in front of Hinata and his other hand behind his back. His actions made him look like a gentleman. Considering that he usually looked wild. Tonight, he was wearing a gray dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he joked which made her chuckle.

"Yes, you may." Hinata gracefully took his hand and he took her to the dance floor. Kiba placed his hands on her waist and held her hands, gently. Hinata had her hand on his shoulder. The two moved across the floor following the beat of the music.

Sasuke glanced over Sakura's shoulders and spotted Hinata happily dancing with Kiba. In his eyes, she truly looked like Cinderella. He took note of how graceful she was when she twirled, waltzed, and so on.

Sakura noticed that he was looking at something, so she turned to see what he was looking at. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw that it was Hinata. The song ended and the guests applauded. The pianist started to play "Summer Kisses, Winter Tears" (awesome song, by the way).

Sakura's father walked towards his daughter and Sasuke.

"May I cut in?" Sasuke nodded and left Sakura while she danced with her father. He saw that Kiba and Hinata were still dancing and they were laughing. Sasuke went towards them.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Kiba was a bit hesitant, but Hinata gave him a comforting look so he agreed.

The two dark-haired people began to dance.

Sasuke felt someone glare at him. He turned and he saw Neji looking at him. Being the arrogant person he is, he smirked and held her closer. That made Neji even more infuriated.

"So, how does it feel to get married when you're seventeen," she teased. He scoffed, "Not normal." Hinata was having a great time dancing but when she looked to her side, she saw Sakura with a sad expression and she remembered her words. The song didn't end yet, and it would be rude to not finish a dance. So, she shifted her gaze towards her feet and remained like that until the end of the song.

When it stopped, Hinata immediately excused herself from him and went to her table.

"_What's wrong with her? She was looking at her feet and it feels like she wants to avoid me," _he thought.

* * *

This was long! Oh and yeah, there shall be Kibahina in this story! hooray! xD to some people. I dedicate the kibahina moments to my fwend vivi b/c she likes kibahina! :) i'll try my best to update at least another chapter this week, i might not since i'm burnt out writing this looong chapter (7 pages on microsoft ppls!). buh byees!


	10. Chapter 9

I'm sorry, but I love you, love you, more, more! LOL. Srry, but yeah I'm sorry for the errors that I had in my last chapter, my friend pointed them out to me like a day after I updated (lazy to fix). So yeah. Oh, and don't think that Sakura is the bad person. She is just like, ya know, requesting that. I mean, when it comes to love, everyone is selfish, aren't they? Does it mean that she's a bad person? No. And she paid for everything at the mall, by the way. xD Yeah, just wanted to clear things up.

OH, I do not own Naruto! xD I always forget to say that.

* * *

Hinata returned to her seat. She was starting to get a bit bored watching couples dancing, so she got out her sketchbook. Yes, she brought her sketchbook. Hinata turned to a blank page and started to cover the page with graphite.

It was nearing midnight. Only about 10 more minutes though and Hinata had finished her drawing. She carefully and neatly ripped the page out and signed her name on the bottom. Hinata got up and walked to the next table where the Uchihas and Harunos were sitting. When the people at the table saw her she bowed and walked towards Mr. Haruno. Politely, the shy Hyuuga girl handed the paper to him.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Haruno. I know it's not much but I had put effort into it," she said.

Slowly, he took the paper, which made everyone's eyes at the table look at her and Mr. Haruno.

"You drew me?"

Hinata nodded.

"It looks so real! Thank you. Very good job, indeed," he said.

"Let me see it, dad," his daughter begged and he handed the paper to her.

"It looks awesome," she complimented and handed the drawing to her mother, then her mother handed to Itachi, who handed to Mikoto, and so on.

She got compliments on her drawing.

With that, she left and returned to her table. It was getting late. Luckily, tomorrow there was no school.

"Everyone, please go outside to the backyard to watch the fireworks!" a butler said, and everyone went outside.

Hinata was following Neji, however, she lost sight of him. So, she ended up watching the night sky, by herself.

_-BOOM-_

Red lights were shot across the sky, making a flower-like picture. Everyone clapped and awed. A few minutes into the show, Hinata felt someone was staring at her, so she moved her gaze from the sky to look for whoever it was that was looking at her. Her gaze met Sasuke and they kept it there for about 4 seconds. Then, she felt awkward and broke her gaze and continued to look at the fireworks.

* * *

The firework show ended about 15 minutes ago. The guests started to leave and return to their sweet homes. This included Hinata and the Uchiha family. Apparently, Itachi drank too much alcohol and was drunk. So, Mikoto was sitting in the back with Itachi trying to comfort and calm him down. Sasuke was driving and Hinata sat in the passenger seat. Hinata was trying her best avoiding Sasuke's eyes. She knew for a fact that once she caught even a glimpse of those eyes, she would be in a trance. Why was this a big deal to little Hinata? Well, she had made a promise to not fall for him and not have him fall for her. So, the best way, she thought, to not fall for him was to avoid him at all cost.

Once they got home, Mikoto and Hinata helped Itachi to his room while Sasuke just went into his own room.

Plop. The two females dropped Itachi on his bed and Mikoto tucked him in.

"Thanks for helping, Hinata. You can go to sleep now," Mikoto commanded. Hinata obeyed and wished the Uchiha mother good night.

Hinata walked to her room and notice the youngest Uchiha leaning against her bedroom door.

"I need some sleep, so good night." With that said, she reached for the door knob. However, a hand interfered and grabbed her wrist. Hinata looked at her wrist then at the boy who did that.

"What are you doing?" she interrogated.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" he said, emphasizing the word "you".

"What do you mean, Sasuke? If you're playing jokes just please go to sleep now," Hinata responded.

"What are you doing avoiding me?" Hinata froze. He wasn't supposed to find out her plan.

Hinata had to think of something.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I didn't want to stare at you so that you would get any ideas. I did not want you to think I was a fan girl what not. If you don't like it, I will not do that. Satisified?"

That was a lie. However, her words were spoken with confidence in which made it seem true. Sasuke knew she was lying, but let the subject drop. Pestering her would only make her angry so he let go of her wrist and went next door, to his room.

The Hyuuga girl immediately went inside. She let out a huge breath.

* * *

A week had passed. Hinata began to feel comfortable in her temporary home. Everyday, she would have to clean, go to the market, run errands, and occasionally cook breakfast.

Along with getting use to her new lifestyle, she continued to avoid a certain Uchiha, in attempt of fulfilling her promise to Sakura. At school, when he was walking towards her direction, she would hide or run away. At the Uchiha house, when he was giving orders, she dared not to look at him but her feet.

* * *

_-SLAM-_

Hinata slammed her locker closed after putting away her books and getting ready for lunch.

"_I promised to meet Kiba, Ten-ten, and Temari for lunch."_

She started to run towards the lunchroom.

Suddenly, she was pulled into another hallway. Hinata felt her body being slammed against a locker. Vibrations of pain occurred in her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Sasuke and he had a serious look upon his face. This made Hinata scared. His hands were on her shoulders and he pinned her against the lockers, roughly.

"Why are you avoiding me? Ever since Sakura had that party, you've been avoiding me. That night when I asked you, you weren't telling the truth. Now, it's getting ridiculous so I want to know now!" he demanded. Hinata looked at his eyes and his eyes were full of anger. She bit her lip, not knowing how to explain.

Her stuttering kicked in due to the uncomfortable tension.

"I-I- I-uhh…"

"You what?"

"I- I- I m- made a pr- promise."

"What promise?" He was getting impatient.

"Sa- Sakura t-told m-me ab- about your arranged ma-marriage when we were at the mall. She pleaded that I- I w-will n-n- not let my- myself fall for y-you a-and that y-ou do not f-fall f-for me," she explained.

She expected that he would let go of her and let her be free, however, that did not come true. His face got closer to hers, leaving only about two inches of free space between their faces. Hinata backed her head against the locker nervously.

"Do you honestly think that avoiding me will stop me from falling for you?" he whispered his question.

"N-no. B-but it was the only w-way I- I could think of," replying with a whisper.

"Don't get me wrong, I haven't fallen in love with anyone, I'm just saying. Avoiding a situation does not solve a problem," he leaned his face closer to hers, making her look into his eyes.

"Your promise with Sakura will be fulfilled, but don't act like we are strangers," he softly whispered into her ears, making her tremble. Sasuke saw her tremble and decided to mess with her a bit.

"Are you… afraid of me right now?" Hinata gulped and couldn't help but nod and whispering a "yes".

Sasuke secretly smirked and got even closer to her. It looked as though he wanted to kiss her. He kept moving his head closer and closer to hers, leaving only a centimeter apart from her lips. Hinata shut her eyes.

"Well, don't be afraid of me," he breathed out huskily and let her go. Sasuke left her alone in the hallway. Hinata touched her lips, remembering how his breath tickled her lips. No, he did not kiss her and she was grateful that he didn't. Shaking away what had happened, she left and went to the lunchroom.

* * *

"Ey Hinata!" Kiba shouted right when she stepped into the lunchroom.

Shyly, she waved and walked towards the table with her friends.

Once she sat down, Hinata heard a ringing sound. Hinata immediately searched through her bag and pulled out her cell. It was a text message.

Hinata

This is my # btw.

Sasuke.

"Hinata, you have a cell phone?" Ten-ten remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Sasuke gave it to me." As she spoke, she saved the number into her phonebook.

"Hey, we're your friends, mind giving us your number?" Temari joked.

Hinata pulled out a piece of paper, wrote her number, and placed the paper in the middle of the table. Each of her friends took turns to save her number into the phonebook.

* * *

(Closing time: Pet Shop)

"Alright, I'll see you later Kiba!" Hinata bid farewell.

"Bye!" Kiba replied.

Once Hinata walked out, she was greeted by an uncomfortable presence.

When she turned to see who it was, they weren't there. She decided to forget about it and continued to walk home, her new home.

Hinata had walked passed about 3 blocks and came upon an alley. She was pulled into it. A stranger's hand covered her mouth while his other arm was wrapped around the petite Hyuuga girl's neck. Hinata widened her eyes, trying to see through the dark. The consequence of this act was that she caught a glimpse of the most fearful eyes she had ever seen. Orochimaru's, to be exact.

He held up a gun to the temple of her forehead.

Before the snake-man triggered it, Hinata bit the strangler's hand kneed Orchimaru in his abdomen. Without hesitation, she ran away. This time, she ran faster and harder than ever before. Bullets were shot while she ran, which triggered her to work harder to get away.

"_Please heart, don't fail me now. Please. Please. Please!"_

After running for about 10 minutes, her heart started to ache, little by little.

"_Not now!"_

Her panted louder and louder each time her heart started to ache. Soon, the pain became unbearable, but she had to keep running. Ignoring the pain, she pushed herself. Then, she saw a glimpse of a house that was familiar to her. It was…

"_The Uchiha House! I made it!"_

She ran towards the front door, knocking it impatiently.

Sasuke opened the door. Hinata was breathing very loudly.

"Hinata! What happened?"

Before she could state her answer, she collapsed onto the ground, and fainted. Sasuke looked around and saw Orochimaru and his people. He shot a death glare at him. All Orochimaru did in response was smirk.

"Consider this as a warning, Hyuuga. I better get my money soon."

With that, the man retreated. Sasuke picked up the body while shouting.

"Itachi! Itachi! Get the car started! Hinata fainted!"

Itachi immediately grabbed his keys and ran straight to the car. Sasuke picked Hinata up and carried her into the car. Sasuke was in the backseat with Hinata's head on his lap.

Hinata was panting and groaning in pain.

"It hurts… it hurts… my heart, it hurts…" Hinata faintly whispered along the ride.

Trying to comfort her, Sasuke caressed the indigo strands of hair on her head.

"_Come on Hinata. Hold on, just a little bit longer."_

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

The two Uchiha brothers rushed through the doors. The younger one was carrying the petite body of the Hyuuga.

"Where's Tsunade!" Sasuke shouted, demanding to know. A 50-year-old lady stepped out of a room, with her blonde hair tied into two pigtails.

"What is it?"

"Hinata has a heart attack!" Tsunade rushed towards the girl, placing a hand on the Hyuuga's chest. Noticing that her heart beat was very rapid, the lady widened her eyes.

"Shizune! Get a roller (Note- I do not know what those bed things are called) over here now and prepare for an operation!" The doctor commanded.

"Yes, Tsunade!"

A few minutes passed and Shizune, along with 3 other people, were seen. Sasuke gently placed Hinata on it and watched her being rolled into the emergency room.

Itachi walked over to a secretary.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have the phone number of the Hyuuga family?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like to call this number?"

"Yes, please." While Itachi called the Hyuuga family members, Sasuke was sitting outside of the emergency room.

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

The caller I.D read "Mom".

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! Where are you and Itachi?!" the voice spoke.

"We're at the hospital. Hinata had a heart attack."

"What? How?"

"Hinata was given birth with heart disease and somehow, she reached her limit."

"I'll be right over."

Sasuke hung up and placed the phone in his pocket. He sighed and leaned his head back, touching the wall.

Itachi walked towards his brother.

"I called the Hyuuga family. They'll be here soon," Itachi calmly said.

* * *

Ehh, I'm stopping here. I didn't get many reviews last chapter, which shows me that not a lot of people read it. So this might last you, say a week? Next week I won't be updating and two weeks in August I won't be able to update either. Again, I am not giving up! The day I give up on this fanfic is the day I'll get drunk underage and the sky will fall! xD which means that won't happen. So, no worries! :) -ahaha, i love saying "the day i blah blah blah, the sky will fall" xD

Buh byee!

oh, i hav also been daydreaming so i thought up of a story kinda thing. i don't know if i should write it after this story. xD


	11. Chapter 10

i'm having a new fanfic coming out!

* * *

The red light went off and a tired looking Tsunade stepped out of the room. The Hyuugas rushed towards the woman. Before they could attack her with questions, Tsunade help up her hand, silencing the family.

"I know what you are thinking. How can she have an attack even though she had gone through surgery? No one said that the surgery will stop the heart attacks. The surgery will only help prevent them, but there are chances that it will happen. Luckily, she had an operation. If she didn't, Hinata might have died today. The attack wasn't that serious, so don't worry. If you will follow me, I will give you a more efficient medication for Hinata," Tsunade explained.

"Wait! Can we go see her now?" Mikoto quickly asked, receiving a nod from Tsunade as a reply.

Hizashi followed Tsunade to get the medication, whereas Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Neji, and Hanabi went into Hinata's room.

Mikoto was the first one who went by Hinata's side. Hinata was fully awake, however looked pale and a little fatigued.

Softly, Hinata greeted them with a "hello". Hanabi rushed to Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" she cried.

"Okay, okay, I won't," Hinata softly reassured and patted the little Hyuuga's head.

Mikoto was next and she caressed Hinata's hair and gave a small, calm smile.

"I'm glad you're alright." The fatigued Hyuuga let a small smile on her lips in reply.

_-Ring, ring, ring-_

Sasuke frantically took out his cell, noting that he got a text message.

"Excuse me," he coldly said and left the room.

The young Uchiha was in a secluded alley.

"You wanted to see me?" Saying, with a hint of coldness.

In the dark, came out the one and only, Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, I see you've grown for the past year. How is your father's business going?" the man hissed.

"Hn, it's going great. Even though you tried to ruin it," he coldly replied.

"Whatever."

"Che, what do you want?"

"Sasuke, you know me right? You know I have my ways of making people suffer."

"So?"

"Well, I want you to stay from the Hyuuga girl."

"And what makes you think I would do that? I don't take orders," Sasuke spat venomously.

"Because if you don't, the next time I see that girl, there's a possibility she will die," the snake-man replied and had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Hn, there's also a possibility she'll be protected."

"Stay away from her and stop helping her. It's fun to see her and her family suffer. I don't want to see you interfere in my amusement. Pretty soon, if you don't stay away, she might be gone."

"Pfft, I don't even need to be hearing this. I'll be leaving now." The Uchiha turned his back on the other man and walked away.

"Sasuke, remember my words," Orochimaru slyly said which made Sasuke stop for awhile before continuing to walk.

"_Che, try me old man. You will not and can not kill her."_

* * *

(One month later)

Fresh white snow poured down gently, covering the roads with snow. Soon, it would be someone's birthday. Hinata's birthday, to be exact.

She stared out the window, admiring the frosty scenery. Hinata decided to take a break from her homework and grabbed her coat. She sped down the stairs and entered the winter wonderland taking place outside.

The snowflakes that brushed against her face and fingers made her skin tingle. She closed her eyes to embrace the chilly, yet addicting feeling of snow.

A slight tap on the shoulder broke her peaceful moment.

"Oh, Sasuke."

"You like snow?" the boy questioned. She nodded.

"I've always loved my birthday because it would snow around that time," she explained.

"Ah, your birthday. Luckily I remembered."

Hinata was confused slightly. Sasuke Uchiha remembered her birthday.

"Turn around."

Still being clueless, she obediently, yet slowly turned around. When she saw that specific item Sasuke wanted her to see, her face lit up.

Hinata left her mouth in a gaping form, which slowly formed into a genuine smile.

"Thank you!" With that said she ran towards her surprise.

It was a simple bike that was light lavender. The wheels were black and there was a basket in the front of the handles. Simple, just the way she liked it.

After examining her new bike she stood up straight and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Since you bought me this bike, you can be the first to ride it!" The cheery girl spoke.

"Uh, no thanks," he simply replied.

"Come on, I insist."

"Uh… to tell you the truth… I… don't… know how to… ride a bike," he answered truthfully.

Hinata gasped over dramatically, and then giggled after.

"It's alright. I'll teach you."

Hinata dragged her bike to the nearest park with Sasuke behind her.

* * *

They spent hours at the park together. One learning and one teaching how to ride a bike. Sasuke fell many times while Hinata held onto the back of the bike pushing it to help Sasuke keep his balance.

Finally, Sasuke improved quite a lot and the two are now resting on the cold snow, but the two did not mind.

"So how old are you turning?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm turning 17."

The few later moments were filled with silence. Finally, the Uchiha was brave enough to stand up first.

"Come on, let's go home." He started to walk towards the bike. Hinata reluctantly stood up and followed him. She was surprised to see that Sasuke was sitting on the bike.

He pointed his thumb behind him, "Get on."

The indigo-haired girl obeyed, as always and sat behind him. She sat obediently behind him but held onto the side of the seat. Hinata stiffened being so close to this boy. Sasuke's legs started to work into a circular motion, pedaling the bike. Before you know it, the bike was moving through the falling snow. Second by second, he pedaled faster. In which made a strong refreshing gush of wind blow by. This caused Hinata to relax a bit. Automatically, her arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

Of course, Sasuke noticed her actions. However, he just left it alone. At first, he kind of liked the feeling, the warmth of her body against his back.

"_Pretty soon, if you don't stay away, she might be gone."_

Hesitantly, with one hand on the handle bars, he used his free hand to pull Hinata's hand away. Hinata noticed what he was doing and let go of him. She continued to hold onto the sides of her seat, thinking about what ever had possessed her to do such a thing.

"_What were you doing? Stupid Hinata! Why would you do that, especially to Sasuke Uchiha!"_

Ten minutes passed. Ten long silent minutes had passed and they were in front of the house.

Hinat go off, and then Sasuke did too. The cold boy didn't seem to care much for the bike so he just walked away, making Hinata quickly grasping the handle bars, preventing the bike from falling.

"_Why is he acting like this?" _she thought.

Hinat shook her head and pulled the bike along with her towards the front porch. While she was turning, Hinata didn't realize that Uchiha Sasuke had stopped walking and was turned around. They both were surprised at what was happening.

Hinata dropped the bike to the side. Her hands felt lifeless. Hinata's chest was beating. Why? What happened?

Sasuke's and Hinata's lips were brushed against each other. It was not a passionate kiss, more of lifeless. It remained innocent, only lips were touching, and nothing more. A chaste kiss you would say.

Hinata, regaining life in her body, turned around immediately. Of course, knowing it was Hinata, she blushed. Reluctantly, she bent down, picked the bike by the handle bars, and dragged the bike to the porch. Before entering the quiet house, she turned her head, catching one last glance at Sasuke. Unfortunately, his head was turned so she only took in the back of his head. Sighing, she finally entered the house. Back against the wall, Hinata lifted up her fingers and caressed it at her lips.

Sasuke was still outside. His eyes were glued to his feet. To an outsider, it would look like he was just outside, looking at the snow fallen ground. However, he was really thinking about what had just happened to him and what happened between him and Orochimaru that time.

Angrily, he ran to his front lawn and grabbed a handful of snow. He threw it out on the street, trying to cool off his anger and confusion. As he threw he let out a thunderous scream. Sasuke kicked the snow and fell down. He was panting.

"_Orochimaru, you snake…"_

* * *

Yes, I'm back, but for a while. I still need to finish homework, as always, and then I'll be on vacation on August 2nd and won't be back home in about 2 weeks so yeah. Thank you for sticking with me! D


	12. Chapter 11

I admit that I have been lazy to write, but it's not my fault I have other things to do! So yeah, here you go to my precious readers who are patient with me.

Note- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"_It has been 2 weeks and Sasuke has been avoiding me ever since that kiss," _Hinata thought. _"What is wrong with him?"_

She decided to clear things up between him and her after working at the pet shop today.

* * *

(Pet shop: 3:14 p.m.)

Hinata was at the counter with her right elbow on the counter and her chin resting on her right hand. She let out a sigh and looked at her watch for the 13th time of the day. Her three friends took notice of her actions and came up to her.

Temari was the first one to speak, "Hinata, you seem to be excited for something after work."

Kiba and Ten-ten nodded in agreement with Temari's conclusion of Hinata.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga sighed once more and rested both her elbows on the counter.

"I need to talk to Sasuke-san today. It's pretty important, well, to me it is," she explained.

The brown-haired Inuzuka boy started to reply to her statement.

"Ey Hinata, what happened?"

Ten-ten also asked the same question. The Hyuuga girl shook her head, "It's something a bit personal."

"Hinata-chan, if you need to talk to him so badly, I'll let you off work today early," Kiba offered.

Hinata brightened, "Thank you Kiba-kun."

She took off her apron, grabbed her backpack, gave quick hugs to each of her friends, and ran out of the shop.

While power walking outside, she dialed Sasuke's number on her Silver L6.

Bring! Bring! Bring! It rang while she was calling him.

_You have reached Sasuke Uchiha's voicemail. Please leave a message a beep or try calling again later. Beep!_

"Sasuke? It's me, Hinata. I need to talk to you. Please call me to tell me where you are. I'll be waiting at the beach. Bye-bye."

So with that said, Hinata took the bus to arrive at her destination, which took 15 minutes. It was the beginning of January, so the beach was pretty chilly. The sun was out, but the wind was strong.

* * *

Hinata found a rock by the shore and decided to sit there. As the wind kept blowing, she would tighten her scarf around her neck and hug herself.

"_Where is he? It's already 4:25. I think I should call him again."_

Once again, the indigo-haired girl called the youngest Uchiha. Yet, he still did not answer. Hinata decided to call his brother.

"_Hello?" _A deep voice spoke into the speaker of the phone.

"Itachi-san?" Hinata voiced shyly.

"_Yes."_

"Oh, this is Hinata. I was wondering if, well, you know where Sasuke is."

"_Uhm, he told me he was going to take a walk around the park nearby."_

"Thank you Itachi-san!"

"_No problem."_

The two hung up and Hinata dashed towards the bus stop. After waiting for 5 minutes, she was getting a bit impatient, so, Hinata decided to run towards the park.

With all her energy, she made it to the park in an hour and a half. Looking left and right, she spotted the raven-haired boy. A smile graced her lips and she ran towards the Uchiha with the sudden burst of energy.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The said boy turned to see that Hinata was calling him. Instead of having a calm look upon his face, Uchiha Sasuke gave her a cold glare, which Hinata decided to ignore.

Coming close to him, she stopped and panted for oxygen.

Hinata panted out her words, "Sasuke… I… have been… waiting at the beach for about an hour. Didn't… you… get… my message?"

Sasuke did get her message, but he didn't want her to know. Sasuke wanted her to leave. He wanted her to get away from his sight. The Uchiha boy thought that this would be the only way to protect his friend from Orochimaru.

Coldly, he lied, "No."

One word filled with the most emotionless tone Hinata had ever heard.

"N-no?"

"No," the boy repeated with the same amount of coldness.

"O-oh. Well I need to talk to you. It's about that kiss. I-,"

Sasuke interrupted, "It was the most horrid experience I've ever had. I hated it."

Hinata froze. He hated it with so much passion? True, Hinata didn't really enjoy it, but she didn't exactly hate it. It was meaningless to her, well, she thought it was.

"W-well, i-it w-was an accident. I-it didn't r-really have any m-meaning to m-me."

"Shut up."

Hinata looked up at him, "E-excuse m-me?"

"Shut up!"

The shy teenager had her mouth gaped in disbelief. This boy, the boy that had helped her, just told her to shut up in a way no one would ever wanted to be spoken like.

Sasuke turned his back on her and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"That's right. I told you to shut up. Your stuttering is annoying! The kiss was annoying! Crashing into you and your bike was annoying! You coming into my life was annoying!" he shouted.

Tears started to form from her eyes.

"You are annoying! The most annoying person I've ever met!"

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore so she started yelling at him back.

"If I was so annoying, why did you even bother to help me?! Why did you buy me my mother's dress?! Why did you offer me that job as a maid at your house?!"

"Because!"

"Because what?!" she demanded the reason. He turned and faced her.

"Because I felt nothing but pity for you! You were nothing to me! I just felt sorry that someone just had to go through something stupid because of her stupid father's mistake!"

It was silent as Hinata thought over the words that just came out of his lips.

She clenched her fists and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Pity? Pity? Well, no one asked for you feeling any sympathy or pity for me!"

The emotionless boy turned his back on her, once again.

A bus screeched as it stopped at the bus stop near the park.

"If I'm so annoying, then I'll leave," Hinata bid farewell and ran to the bus.

Once she got in, Hinata turned to look outside the window and saw that his back was still turned with the emotionless pose of his. This fiasco hurt Hinata so much. She turned her head forward and rested her forehead on the back of the seat in front her. Hinata didn't care if anyone was looking, she cried. She cried all her sadness and anger out. Hinata had lost a good friend of hers. Even though they don't talk much, somehow, something was there. Something was there that connected her to him. He was a true friend to her because he had helped her so much. Hinata didn't need to know his favorite color or favorite food to consider him as a true friend. Helping her was the only thing needed for her to consider someone a friend.

* * *

Right when she had turned her head and cried, Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata too see nothing but the back of her head. He didn't admit it, but, it hurt him to see only that back of Hinata's head.

"_I'm sorry. But I don't want to endanger a friend's life. Hinata, you were my friend."_

It was 7:24 when Sasuke arrived home. He was greeted by his mom.

"Sasuke honey, have you seen Hinata?"

He slowly walked passed his mom and in a heartless voice, he answered, "She left."

The door bell rang.

"Sasuke, please get that," Mikoto ordered and Sasuke obeyed.

He reached for the door knob, turned it and saw that it was Neji.

"What the hell did you do?" was the first thing Neji said.

"Something I do not want to say. Why are you here?"

Neji glared at him, "I'm here to get Hinata's things."

Sighing, Sasuke allowed Neji into his house.

About 10 minutes passed and Sasuke was downstairs with Hinata's bags in his hands. Aggressively, he handed them to Neji.

"Here you go, now get out," Sasuke demanded.

Neji tightened his grip on the bag and gritted his teeth. This was the boy that hurt his cousin. This was the boy who decided to help her and now want to destroy her.

The Hyuuga boy tried so hard not to tackle him because he knew that Hinata wouldn't want that. So, before he was out of control, he marched out of the door.

* * *

(Hyuuga Residence)

Hanabi was outside the bedroom door which Hinata was locked up in. The youngest Hyuuga had knocked on the door and begged her sister to get out for 7 minutes already.

"Hinata! You need to come out and eat something! And, it's also my room; I have to be able to get in there!"

Inside the bedroom, Hinata was sitting on her desk drawing in her sketchbook. Swiftly, her hand moved the pencil across the once blank page.

14 minutes later of ignoring her sister's words, she finished her picture. This picture portrayed a girl with short black hair sitting on the floor of her bedroom. The girl pictured had her head hung low which showed that she was probably depressed or crying. Her room was dark with nothing but the light shown from the moon through the window. There were pictures on the ground that was ripped in pieces. There was a broken glass and broken frames. It was a total mess in the girl's room.

Hinata signed the bottom portion of the picture and closed her sketchbook.

* * *

The seventeen-year old Hyuuga girl wasn't crying anymore, but she was sad. Hinata gathered her energy and walked towards the door where her sister was still knocking on the door. She took a deep breathe and looked at herself in the mirror. Hinata tried to put on a happy or serene look on her face. However, it was difficult for her. Finally, when she was able to put on a fake smile on her face, she opened the door and saw Hanabi outside of the door sitting on the floor.

When Hanabi saw her older sister open the door, she immediately got up from the floor and stood up to face her sister.

"Hinata! Are you okay? What were you doing in there?" Hanabi expressed her concerns.

Hinata let out a small smile.

"I'm fine Hanabi and I was drawing in my room. You know, to get my feelings out. Now, I'm fine."

What a lie. She wasn't feeling any better than when she was on the bus. Hinata never wanted to lose a good friend. She never ever wanted to lose any friends whether they were good or bad. This was the simple-minded nature of Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh, well there's still some rice and soup. You should go eat."

Hinata nodded and walked into the kitchen. Her uncle saw how she was trying to be strong and was happy that she was, yet, he was sad because his niece, someone he treated like his own daughter, was depressed.

Hizashi decided to lighten up the atmosphere in the room.

"Hinata, I just got your report card today," Hizashi handed a white envelope to Hinata. The indigo-haired girl put down her chopsticks and took the envelope.

She opened the envelope and took out the report card.

**Hyuuga Hinata:**

**Rank in class: 1/33 **

**Rank in grade: 2/104**

**I, Tsunade, would like to congratulate you for ranking 1****st**** in your class and ranking 2****nd**** of your grade. **

Hinata would be excited that she was one of the top students of her grade, but her latest incident stopped her from being so cheery. Instead, Hinata let out a fake laugh and smile.

"Uncle, I was ranked first in my class and second in my grade!"

"Hinata, I'm very proud of you." He patted her head and he continued to eat.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata realized that she left her bike at the Uchiha house so she would have to walk to school. She had gone through her daily routine and was now at the front gate of the school. Once she got near her locker, Ten-ten, Temari, and Kiba rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Hinata, what happened with you and Sasuke?"

Those words, Hinata couldn't take it. She was sick of people asking if she was okay or not. Without a second thought, Hinata pushed through her friends and the crowd of students and ran to the school courtyard. She found a stone bench and sat on it.

A few minutes later, after being in deep thought, she felt a presence near her. She turned to see that it was Kiba, one of her closest friends.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she merely said.

Kiba took a seat next to her.

"I'm guessing your talk with Sasuke didn't turn out so well."

Hinata shook her head slowly.

Surprisingly, Kiba gave her a warm hug. Hinata was confused at his actions.

"Hinata, just cry! Let it all out! I'll be right here for you." he commanded.

Hinata, being touched, started to leak out tears and cried. At the beginning, it was a soft cry, then, it turned into loud sobs.

No matter how loud she was, Kiba remained hugging her and patted her back.

* * *

In the far off distance, two cold black eyes saw the two. He felt guilty about yelling at the innocent Hyuuga girl, but Sasuke knew he had to.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go," a certain pink-haired girl said.

Sasuke took a few seconds before walking with Sakura.

* * *

Okay, at this point, Sasuke and Hinata only think each other as friends but they don't really know that they were starting to like each other. And Hinata stuttered there because of the coldness Sasuke had.

Plans:

Okay, next Saturday I'll be on the plane waving bye bye to you all. I'll be gone for two weeks. So I'm planning to write a chapter every week after my vacation. This story should be done either on October 3rd or maybe earlier. October 3rd is when my new story "Reality" comes out. I have started to write the chapters for my new story. What is it about? Well, go on my profile and check out the first(don't remember if it comes first?) summary you see on my page or the summary for Reality. So buh byees for now! I'll miss you readers!


	13. Chapter 12

After writing the arguing scene, I got into the writing mood so I decided to write another chapter for all my precious readers! Strapplekim demands you to read her new summaries! -mean face- JUST KIDDING!

Note- I do not own Naruto! BWAHAHA I REMEMBERED TO PUT IT LATELY!

* * *

The warning bell rang and Hinata broke the hug. She wiped away the last tear that streamed down her cheek.

"Kiba-kun, thank you."

Kiba smiled and stood up.

"Hinata, let's get to class." She smiled and began to walk with him to class. Hinata was very grateful to have a good friend like Kiba.

Once the two stepped into the classroom, Hinata was greeted by Sakura.

"Hi Hinata! You look a bit down. Tell me what's wrong," Sakura said.

Hinata sniffed and let out a soft smile, "I had a fight with Hanabi, but thanks to Kiba, I'm fine now." Hinata has been a lying a lot lately, but she had good intentions. She didn't want anyone to worry and it would annoy her sometimes when people would always ask if she was okay.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're happy now. Hey Hinata, do you wanna go on a double date?"

Hinata eyed her with curiosity.

"A double date?"

"That's right. You and Kiba can hang out with me and Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

That name. The name of someone she didn't ever want to face again. Now she would have to go on a double date with him?

Kiba saw the scared expression of her face.

"Of course we'd go," Kiba said. The Inuzuka teen thought that the only way she wouldn't fear Sasuke is if she would be able to see him.

"Okay then! Saturday it is!"

Hinata saw Ten-ten and Temari wave at her so she went to sit down next to them.

* * *

(Lunch)

Temari, Ten-ten, and Hinata were sitting at a lunch table eating from their bento.

"Hinata, don't run out on us, but, tell us what happened," Temari commanded.

Hinata looked at her bento, losing her appetite.

"He yelled at me. He called me annoying. All this time, Sasuke only felt pity for me," a silent tear fell.

"Aww, that b-," Temari was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oi Hinata! You seem down! I wanna know who did this to you!" It was her ex, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata kept quiet, not wanting others to know.

"Sasuke called her annoying and yelled at her," Ten-ten coolly said and took a sip of her milk.

"What?! Don't worry Hinata, I got your back. I will knock some sense into him!" Naruto shouted.

"N-no! Don't let him know about this. Please, don't hurt him either!"

"But Hinata, what he did to you was wrong!"

"Naruto, if you really want to help me, just keep this a secret," Hinata begged.

Finally, Naruto gave in and listened to her. He sat down next to her and ate lunch with Hinata.

For these past few days, Naruto would hang out with Hinata more often. This slowly made her happy, along with Kiba comforting her.

* * *

(Saturday: Diner: 9:43 a.m.)

Kiba and Hinata sat on one side of the booth while Sasuke and Sakura sat across from them.

"I hear the omelets are really good here. Hinata, would you like to try some," Kiba requested.

Hinata just nodded.

"We would like the omelet special, pancakes, English muffin, and-," Kiba looked at Sasuke not knowing what he'd like.

"Just some ice tea please," Sasuke ordered.

The waitress went into the kitchen after taking their order. She returned to their table with their meals in her hands.

"Hinata, are the omelets good?" Kiba asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Mm Hmm."

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" The green-eyed girl asked.

"I'm fine."

Hinata cringed as she heard his voice. The distant, aloof voice of his hurt her ears and her heart. It caused her to have a sick feeling in her stomach. She dropped her fork, suddenly, on her plate and ran into the bathroom.

"Excuse me," Kiba set his fork down and ran after Hinata.

* * *

The pale-skinned Hyuuga had her head over the toilet bowl. Nasty contents were exiting her mouth. She vomited. When she was finished with her business, Hinata flushed the toilet and slowly stepped out of the stall.

"Hinata! Answer me! Are you okay?" Kiba shouted from outside the door. The Hyuuga girl ignored him and went to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed the cool liquid onto her face. Hinata took a look at herself in the mirror.

"_Look at you. You are so pathetic right now. It's just a boy. You don't really love him. He was just a friend. Friends come and go. Hinata, pull yourself together!"_ She thought. Hinata placed her hand onto the mirror and traced the reflection of her poor self.

"Hinata!" Kiba was still outside the door demanding her to come outside.

"Hina-," the door opened revealing a pale-skinned girl whose face was wet with water.

Without thinking, he immediately hugged her. Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hinata, don't put so much burden on your shoulders! Seeing you sad makes me really sad."

A single tear dropped from Hinata's pearly eyes. She couldn't help but smile. Hinata returned the hug and patted his shoulders this time.

Kiba and Hinata stayed like that for a long time, not caring the glances others would give. Not even a certain Uchiha's stare.

The amount of guilt kept piling on Sasuke Uchiha's shoulders.

"Sasuke, I guess we should leave them be. I already paid the bill. Let's go," Sakura tugged his arm and they both left the diner, and left Kiba and Hinata alone.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Orochimaru, what should we do to make sure that Hyuuga girl gets the money to us?"

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "Don't worry Kabuto, I have an idea."

* * *

(One week later)

Hinata was walking in the lonely hallway of the school. Almost every student had already left but Hinata had to meet the principal for some reason she did not know.

_-Knock! Knock!-_

"Come in!" Tsunade roared.

"Tsunade, you wanted to see me?" she squeaked.

"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata. Sit down."

Hinata shut the door and sat down gently on the leather chair.

"Hinata, I'm sure you are aware that you are one of the students in this school," Tsunade stated.

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade opened her desk drawer and took out a brochure. The blonde elder handed it to Hinata.

**Cambridge University**

The title read.

Hinata was still oblivious to what she was trying to say so she looked at Tsunade.

"Hinata, I had a meeting with the district and the dean of that university. We have decided that you are allowed to skip senior year and go on to college. The dean was impressed at your academic achievements and decided to offer you a full year scholarship to Cambridge University," Tsunade explained.

Hinata was contemplating at the moment. She was happy yet a bit afraid. Cambridge University was all that way in United Kingdom.

"What is the price for a flight ticket to there?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry about it. The Dean said that he'll pay for it if you accept this offer."

"Oh, can I think about it?"

"Sure, but we need your final answer by the end of the school year, April."

Hinata nodded and excused herself.

* * *

(3 miles from the Hyuuga residence)

Hanabi Hyuuga was enjoying her bike ride home from school. She was a wearing a blue sailor suit uniform. Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon to keep it together. Then, a gust of wind blew by and her blue ribbon was loosened and flew away.

Hanabi noticed that her ribbon was gone and she turned around to find that it was laying there on the street. She pushed the brakes on her bike and reached down to grab it. Hanabi successfully got the ribbon and started to tie her hair up again.

Suddenly, black cars were starting to surround her. When a silver-haired man with glasses stepped out of his car, Hanabi starting to turn her bike the opposite direction, where she found an opening and pedaled towards that small space. Hanabi almost got out of the herd of cars until someone kicked the wheel of her bike which made her fall.

_-Thump!-_

"Ughh," Hanabi managed to say.

She turned her head to see a pale man with snake eyes looking straight into her white ones.

Hanabi was frozen with fear. Just by looking into those dangerous eyes paralyzed her body. Only one thing came into her mind, screaming.

She screamed for help until the man covered her mouth with his hand. Other people got out of the cars and some of them stuff a roll of cloth into her mouth. The others took a rope and tied her legs and arms together. Kabuto knocked her out because she was being stubborn and was kicking and waving her arms.

* * *

(At school)

Sasuke was sitting in a classroom for no specific reason. He was thinking about things, for instance, his wedding coming up in July.

The Uchiha teen was also thinking about his past week. He was thinking of how he was avoiding Hinata and was hanging out with Sakura more and more, trying to avoid Hinata. Sasuke knew he was being foolish, but it was the only way from risking her life.

All of a sudden, bam!

A blonde and furious boy opened the door and glared at the calm Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" he shouted.

Sasuke didn't even spare a glance at the boy and continued to look outside the window. This angered the blonde and blue eyed boy which made him run towards the Uchiha. He grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt and slammed his body against the wall.

"Sasuke! Did you even know what Hinata would go through because of you acting so selfish and stupid!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he didn't bother to respond. Again, it angered Naruto even more. Naruto threw Sasuke, making the navy-blue haired boy landing on top of the desks. The Uzumaki bent down next to Sasuke and started to punch him. As he was punching, Naruto kept shouting.

"What did an innocent girl like Hinata ever do to you?! You just care about yourself and not even think about the feelings of Hinata!"

Sasuke was now angered. He did care about Hinata. Sasuke gathered his energy and stood up. He grabbed the blonde's collar and slammed his body against the wall.

"What about you?! You act like you have forgotten your relationship with Hinata! Did you know what she told me? She told me that the best memories she ever had with you was when you and her weren't together! When she just had a crush on you! Hinata hoped that she could be friends with you, but you would act like nothing ever went on between you and her! Have you ever considered that?! Huh?!" Sasuke bellowed.

Sasuke Uchiha was now furious.

* * *

"_Should I go?" _Hinata thought. It was truly a hard decision for her. Flying all the way to Europe and staying there for at least 4 years. It was a difficult decision.

Then, Hinata's phone started to ring. The called I.D. read:

**Unknown**

"H-hello?"

"_Long time no talk eh?"_

Her eyes widen.

"Orochimaru," she hissed.

"_That's right. And, I have some business to handle over at the U.S and I would like to have my money… now."_

"Orochimaru, the deadline was in March. I don't have all the money you need!"

"_Well, you better find a way or else someone precious to you will be gone."_

"What are you talking about?!" Hinata yelled.

"_Hinata-nii chan!"_

It was Hanabi's voice and she sounded frightened.

"Hanabi! What's going on?"

"_Hinata! Please save me. I want to be able to go home. I want to eat dinner. I want to hear laughter from you, Neji, and Uncle. I want to hear Neji mocking me! I want to see you again! I don't want to die!" _Hanabi was crying.

"Hanabi don't worry! I'll be there!"

"_Good, little Hinata. I'll be waiting at the Hokage Warehouse. And bring all the money."_

"But I-," too late, Orochimaru had already hung up.

Hinata sighed and quickly stuffed the brochure into her bag. She was running in the hallway, passing lockers and classroom doors.

"What about you?! You act like you have forgotten your relationship with Hinata! Did you know what she told me? She told me that the best memories she ever had with you was when you and her weren't together! When she just had a crush on you! Hinata hoped that she could be friends with you, but you would act like nothing ever went on between you and her! Have you ever considered that?! Huh?!"

Hinata stopped.

"_Sasuke?" _

Hinata peeked into the classroom where the voice came from and saw a bruised looking Uchiha and Naruto being slammed against the wall.

* * *

"Who said I forgotten?! Well I didn't! Those feelings simply turned into love. The kind of love you would have for a sister or someone good and kind! Why are you acting like Hinata doesn't have feelings?! Don't you care about her?!" Naruto was now slamming Sasuke against the wall.

"It's because I care about her I am chasing her away!!" Sasuke shouted.

Those words made Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki shocked.

* * *

WOOT! WOOT! I updated two times today! –smiles- And you can see that there are some Kibahina moments! WOOHOO!


	14. Chapter 13

"It's because I care about her I am chasing her away!" Sasuke shouted.

Those words made Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki shocked.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar, "What do you mean?!"

"If I got too close to Hinata, her life would be endangered!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke, still in awe. Sasuke just coolly walked passed him and out the door.

"Sasuke… what do you mean by endangered?"

He turned to his right to see that it was Hinata Hyuuga.

"_She heard the whole thing."_

"Nothing."

"Don't act like nothing's wrong. You know something I don't. Tell me!" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke gave up.

"When you just woke up from your operation, Orochimaru and I met up. He said if I got too close to you, he would find a way to make your life worse, possibly death," Sasuke explained.

Hinata was now silenced. Sasuke started to walk away.

"Sasuke."

He stopped his tracks.

The girl saw that he was willing to listen.

"Do you…. do you really think I'm annoying?"

The boy kept quiet for a minute and started to walk away. Hinata took that as a yes and began to stare at the floor.

"No. I think you as my friend."

Hinata lifted her head up to look at Sasuke. He had stopped once again and was looking at Hinata. He continued to speak, "You are my good friend."

Tears started to fall as Hinata had a genuine smile.

"You are also my good friend," Hinata told him and she saw him smile a bit. She ran up to him and hugged him.

Then, she remembered that she was rushing before. Hinata broke the hug and shouted, "Hanabi!"

The Uchiha was standing there, confused.

"Orochimaru, he kidnapped Hanabi for ransom. He wants all the money, but I don't have it all!"

"I'll drive you home and just get the amount you've earned so far."

The two ran towards the car.

* * *

(At Hyuuga's Residence)

While Hinata was looking through her drawers, Neji and Hizashi were giving death glares at a certain Uchiha in the living room.

"Are you positive that what you are saying is the truth?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice came from downstairs.

Hizashi stood up and went downstairs to greet the guest.

Hinata stepped out of her room, "Sasuke, let's go."

"Hold on," Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata turned to the owner of the voice. It was an elder and he seemed to have possessed the same eyes as the Hyuugas.

"Kids, this is a police officer and also your (Neji's and Hinata's) great uncle," Hizashi informed.

"What? We have a great uncle?" Neji asked.

"Well, I need to go," Hinata said.

"Hold it there, Hinata. You would love to hear what I have to say," the old man said. Hinata had his attention towards him.

"Hinata, I heard that you are working hard to repay your dad's debt. Is that correct?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded.

"Hinata, you have been fooled. I have investigated and I found that your dad has already paid the debt. Here is his check book record," the old man handed the checkbook to Hinata and she scanned it.

**11/6/01 Orochimaru 9,800**

Her eyes widened. It was true. Her effort and money had gone to waste.

"Also, your father's murder was caused by an employee of Orochimaru. I'm guessing he wanted more money and didn't want the truth to be found out."

"Sir, he's kidnapped my sister as a ransom for the money!" Hinata shouted.

"Hmm, you go and get your sister. I will be having backup waiting for you. If you are not out with your sister in 20 minutes, we'll be breaking in," the elder explained. Everyone agreed and the old Hyuuga man called the police station explaining the problem.

Neji and Hizashi decided to ride with the elder Hyuuga. Sasuke would drive Hinata to the warehouse.

* * *

(At the warehouse: 4:45 p.m.)

"Orochimaru!" Hinata shouted with anger in her voice.

"Welcome Miss Hyuuga. Would you like something to drink?" Orochimaru greeted.

"Don't be playing tea party with me. Where is Hanabi?!"

"My, my, aren't we being a bit rude. Well, if you want to know so badly there she is."

Orochimaru pointed to his left side and Hinata followed where he was pointing.

Her sister was tied to a chair and had a roll of white cloth in her mouth. Hanabi's dark locks were messed up and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Hanabi!" Hinata started to run towards her beloved sister until two of Orochimaru's men that were chasing her last time stood in front of her.

"Tsk tsk, don't you remember about the money at all?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Screw the money! I know the truth!"

"Why, I don't know what you are talking about," the snake man grinned in a way that scared Hinata.

"My father already paid his debt to you! Five years ago, you sent someone to murder so you can hide the truth and try to scam more money from us!"

He simply chuckled and clapped.

"My, aren't you a clever girl. But, do you want to know what happens to clever people?"

Then, two girls snuck behind her and grabbed her arms. One had red hair that was messy at one side; the other had long orange hair and a bandana.

"Clever people like you end up dieing."

He got up close to her face. Hinata was frozen with fear. Those eyes were dangerous.

The Hyuuga girl was pulled to a chair. She tried to fight to free herself. Once she did, she was punched right at her jaw by Orochimaru.

"You and your sister will die right here."

The two girls got out a knife. The one with orange hair went to Hanabi. The two held up the knife and the Hyuuga sisters closed their eyes waiting for death.

_-Crash!-_

Hinata opened her eyes to see that 3 police cars crashed into the warehouse.

The police got out of the car and held out their guns.

"You're under arrest, Orochimaru, for stealing money, murdering, and kidnapping!" the old Hyuuga officer said.

"You think this is going to stop me?" he reached for something inside his pocket. It was… a gun!

Neji snuck in and freed Hanabi and was about to free Hinata until Orochimaru grabbed her. His arms wrapped around the girl's neck and he had the silver, cold gun near her head.

"Do anything to harm me, you'll harm this girl!" Orochimaru started to shoot at random places, trying to get the police to back away.

Then, an S.U.V crashed into the wall behind them.

"Orochimaru, get in!" It was the silver-haired named Kabuto.

Orochimaru got in the car with Hinata and Kabuto sped off 98 miles per hour.

Pretty soon, it turned into a car chase.

* * *

(In a police car)

"They're heading towards Konoha Bridge," an officer said.

"Okay, inform him."

The officer got out his cell phone and dialed the numbers.

"_Yeah?"_

"They're heading towards the Konoha Bridge."

"_Got it."_

* * *

(At Konoha Bridge)

"Sir, are we going to just keep going like this?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru.

"No," Orochimaru answered, "We're going to jump into the sea. I'd rather die than get imprisoned in that jail."

"What about the girl?"

"She's going to die too."

Hinata's eyes widened. She didn't want to die.

A couple minutes passes and Kabuto stopped the car. The two got out and Orochimaru dragged Hinata out of the car.

"Take one last breath of air, little girl." The snake-like man whispered vainly.

"Mind if I take her?" The three turned, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted and was about to run to him until Orochimaru punched her in the stomach.

"Say your goodbyes to her, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke merely voiced.

Then, the police cars arrived.

"Well, ta-ta, Sasuke. Your precious Hinata-chan will die right before your eyes."

Kabuto jumped off the bridge, then, Orochimaru followed, dragging Hinata along with him as well.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted her last words to him

When she expected to fall into the cold deep water, she found her self dangling in mid-air. Hinata looked up to find that Sasuke was holding her hand.

"Hinata. Don't slip," he warned. "I need help here!" he shouted to the officers and the Hyuuga family.

Neji came and grabbed Hinata's other hand and they both pulled her up. Hinata hugged Neji.

"Hinata are you okay?" he asked. Hinata smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I've been through worse, but someday, these disappointing events will lead me to the sunlight."

Hinata saw that Sasuke was walking away so she ran up to him. Hinata gave him a warm hug.

"Sasuke, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"Hinata, about that kiss," Hinata looked up at him, "It did mean something to me." Hinata let go of him and he continued to walk away. She blushed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Orochimaru and Kabuto were found. They are still alive and are now put in jail. Hinata was returned every cent of the money she had given Orochimaru. Other than that, her life was back to normal. Except, she had been thinking about Sasuke lately.

"_That kiss meant something to him? I wonder if it really means something to me."_

True, at first, she didn't feel that it was important, but lately, she would start to feel butterflies in her stomach.

Then, her eyes caught a glimpse of a college brochure. It was the brochure Tsunade had given her. Hinata knew she would have to decide whether she was going to go or not soon. She had until the end of April to make her decision. It was already February.

"Hinata, someone's here to see you," Neji informed.

"Oh, I'll be right out," Hinata said. She tucked away the brochure under her pillow. Her family and her friends didn't know about what Tsunade had offered her yet.

Hinata walked out of the room and saw that Mikoto was in her home.

"Hinata, you have such a nice place," she happily said.

"It's not as nice as your place Mrs. Uchiha. This is just a regular small apartment," Hinata replied.

"I'd rather be living here. It may be small but the atmosphere of it is so cozy. At the mansion, it's huge, but it always feels so empty and distant. My sons' rooms would be about 5 minutes away from mine's."

Hinata was so amazed at this woman. Not only was she the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but she was so modest and kind.

"Anyways, I'm here to give you this," Mikoto handed her a decorative envelope. Hinata opened it to see it was something that gave a pang in her heart.

It was an invitation to Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding that would take place in a few months. The invitation had a picture of Sasuke and Sakura dressed elegantly. He was in a tuxedo and Sakura was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen. Sakura looked like she was the happiest girl in the world and Sasuke just had a small smile on.

"Th- thank y-you for i-inviting me to Sasuke's w-wedding. I- I also have something to give to you," Hinata said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. She walked into her room and took her sketchbook. She flipped open to a page and tore it out.

The Hyuuga artist walked out and handed Mikoto the picture. It was a portrait of Mikoto reading her favorite book.

"Hinata, thank you! I'll keep this for a long time. I feel that meeting you has brighten up my life," she let out a soft and angelic laughter that made Hinata smile.

"Hinata, my husband will be coming home this Friday night. I would like for you to meet him and have dinner with us."

"Th-that's nice, but, I d-don't want to trouble you and your family," Hinata stuttered.

"It'll be fine. You practically lived there before and I consider you as family."

"Alright, I'll be there," Hinata answered.

* * *

WOOF! Ahaha, I updated THREE TIMES today. I'm on a role!! Woo hoo! Ahaha. Well I guess you won't hate me for now. :D


	15. Chapter 14

I know, I know, I rushed a bit on the last chapter but it's because I wanted to introduce the second problem in this story before I go. I'm on a role this week! WOOT! XD

Note- Me no own Naruto.

* * *

(Friday: 7:23 p.m.)

Hinata stood at the doorsteps of her "second" home. Hesitantly, she rang the doorbell. For this evening, she had on a simple white blouse with a maroon-colored vest. Hinata wore some simple black capris.

The door opened revealing a pink-haired girl wearing a red halter top and a black skirt reaching mid-thigh.

"Oh, Hinata! I'm glad you're here!" Sakura greeted.

Shyly, Hinata answered, "I- I'm glad you're here too."

She gave a soft smile, but, deep inside, something was stirring inside her stomach. Hinata knew that in a few months, this was the girl that would get engaged to her good friend, Sasuke. Hinata didn't know why she felt this since she knew for sure there was nothing going on between Sasuke and her, right?

"Mr. Uchiha is in the dining room along with the other Uchihas," Sakura pulled Hinata with her into the dining room.

When Hinata got into the dining room, she saw a man about 46 or so. He had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Hinata noticed that he had a serious look on his face.

"Honey, this is Hinata Hyuuga, the girl that helped out around the house for awhile," Mikoto stood up, introducing her, "Hinata, this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha."

Hinata bowed, "Good evening Mr. Uchiha."

Fugaku only nodded, not saying a word.

* * *

(During Dinner)

Dinner, so far, was pretty much quiet. Hinata felt a little awkward eating in silence, since her family would always chit chat during this time.

"So, Sakura how is school for you? I'm sure my daughter-in-law will be successful," the head Uchiha spoke in a monotone voice.

The words "daughter-in-law" caused Hinata to stop her movements from cutting the steak.

Sakura, being her cheery self, answered, "Well, I was ranked fourth in my class, and sixth in my grade!"

"Ah, you are the smartest girl I've ever met!" Fugaku rejoiced.

Images of her report card replayed in her mind.

_**Hinata Hyuuga:**_

_**Rank in class: 1/33**_

_**Rank in grade: 2/104**_

Hinata's face softened from an uncomfortable look to a depressed look. Those words made it seem that Hinata would never be able to shine the same light as Sakura. Even if Hinata knew she was better at some things than Sakura, the Hyuuga teen felt that no one would bother to appreciate her.

Mikoto and Sasuke noticed that Hinata looked depressed and she wasn't eating since Fugaku said such words. The indigo-haired girl was staring at her plate, seeming to be thinking of something.

In a cheerful tone, Mikoto decided to help the poor girl, "Ne, Hinata. Tell us what you got on your report card for this term. I'm sure we're all excited to hear what you got." Hinata slowly looked at Mikoto. A sincere smiled was painted on the gentle, kind lady's face.

Softly, Hinata shared her results.

"I was ranked… first in my class… and… second… in my grade." She then looked at Fugaku to see his reactions. She hoped that he would be amused, but instead, he had a stoic expression.

"A Hyuuga like you ranking first? That is unlikely. Did they switch your results with someone?" Fugaku spoke.

Sasuke, Mikoto, and Hinata were shocked at the man's reaction.

"Father, why can't Hinata be such a successful student?" Sasuke interrogated.

The man chuckled and took a sip of his red wine before answering.

"Because, Hinata Hyuuga isn't exactly from a very successful family. Girls who live in the marketplace don't really focus their attention with their studies but they focus on work. However, the work doesn't pay much," The Uchiha man explained.

Hinata clenched her fists. Her nails dug deep into her skin. This man, who she barely met for an hour, just judged her like that. Just because of her background and family, and just because she wasn't the richest kid in Konoha, it was impossible for her to have brains? That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. But, being the considerate person, Hinata dared not to say anything to this man, though, she wished she did.

"Besides, girls like her I don't appreciate members of the Uchiha family hanging out with _those _types of girls. Girls should be more like Sakura, you see," Mr. Uchiha continued.

"_Like Sakura? Be like Sakura?" _Hinata thought, _"Such an ignorant man!"_

That was it. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

Hinata roughly stood up from her seat and slammed her hands on the dining table. Her sudden actions caused everyone at the table to focus their attention on her.

"Girls should be more like Sakura, you say. If girls were like Sakura, there would be no such thing as uniqueness or individuals. If all girls were the same, this world would be dull. Why can't girls like me be smart? I have worked hard to deserve my results, and I know for sure that there is no mistake in my grades! Sir, I don't mean to sound rude… but… what you said is the most ignorant thing I have ever heard! You have no right to judge me like that! If keeping quiet and agreeing with you makes me a good girl, then I'd rather not be one! Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, but I can't stand to be here with someone like this. I will take my leave now. Thank you anyways for this meal."

With that, Hinata stomped out of the dining room and out of the house. She made sure she slammed the door hard and loud as possible for the Uchiha family to hear her rage. Hinata ran to a bus stop and sat on the bench. She wiped the tears that started to form from her eyes.

* * *

"What a rude girl! Sasuke, how could you hang out with a girl like that? You disappoint me," Fugaku said and continued eating.

"Mr. Uchiha, Hinata isn't a bad girl. She is a very wise girl and very kind, too," Sakura defended Hinata.

"That's right. I mean, honey, you were being a bit stereotypical of her," Mikoto added on.

"That girl is full of trouble. I saw her on the news about her incident with that Orochimaru. Sasuke, stay away from her," the Uchiha father warned.

"I'm sorry, but, you may order your employees around at your company, but I don't think you can order who I can meet up with and who I can't," Sasuke boldly retorted.

Everyone, except Sasuke, had their eyes widen in disbelief.

"Sasuke! You can't speak to me like that! Why are you defending this girl?"

Sasuke coolly got up and excused himself.

"Sasuke! Stop right there! Why do you defend her?"

While Sasuke walked out, he finally gave the old man his answer, "Because, I truly care for her."

Once again, he left everyone in disbelief.

"Mikoto! Can you believe that boy! How dare he disobey me and talk back at me!" Fugaku shouted.

Mikoto, holding his hands, answered, "You were being quite rude to the girl. She is a very kind girl. Besides," she looked at the door, "I think Sasuke really cares for the girl."

Fugaku pulled his hand back and slammed his fist on the table.

"Itachi, he's been living with you. Why haven't you taught him anything?"

Itachi sighed, "Father, I find the girl very tolerable. She helped us when we needed a maid. Plus, she's been through a lot."

"Sakura? What do you have to say about Hinata?"

"Hinata, is a really nice person. No matter how hard you try, she's just too kind that you can't help but become friends with her," Sakura explained honestly. Then, she grabbed her bag and jacket and went after Sasuke.

* * *

"Hey, miss! Aren't you gonna get in?" the bus driver asked. Hinata shook her head and the bus driver left with all the passengers in the bus.

"Are you planning to weep there and not in the comfort of your room?"

The crying Hyuuga looked up to see that it was Sasuke. She wiped her tears and continued to look at him.

"W- What are y-you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Can't help friend?"

Hinata sniffed and stood up.

"You don't need to. I'll be going home. Sasuke, you should go home now before your parents worry," Hinata then began to turn, attempting to walk towards her home.

Just then, she felt a warm hand taking hold of her wrist. When she began to take in what happened, Hinata found herself in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke Uchiha was giving Hinata Hyuuga a hug. The Hyuuga girl was too stunned to do anything. Once she was out of her stunned phase, Hinata felt a tickling sort of feeling in her stomach. She knew she was touched by his actions, but Hinata couldn't name this sensational feeling inside her stomach.

"Don't worry about them," Sasuke reassured her while hugging her.

"What about your father? He doesn't want you to be friends with me."

"I told him that who I choose to be friends with does not concern him. That I choose the people who I care about as my friend."

Hinata couldn't help but blush and slowly began to hug him back.

* * *

In the distance, a pair of bright emerald-colored eyes was watching the two. Sakura felt jealousy, but couldn't bring herself to hate the girl. Without hate, Sakura walked away from this scene with two emotions: jealousy and disappointment. Sakura knew that she had fallen for Sasuke ever since she was little.

_Flashback:_

_A little girl, who seemed to be 5 or 6, was standing in the field talking to a blue-haired boy, about the same age as her._

"_Listen Uchiha! I don't wanna marry you when I grow-up! My mommy said that you should only marry someone who you love. I don't love you!" the little girl said._

"_Whatever Sakura. I don't really care because I don't want to marry you either. But my mom says that we should at least be friends. So do you wanna be a friend?" the 6 year-old Uchiha boy said in a bored tone._

_Sakura was happy he had offered to be friends with her, for, the pink-haired child didn't have any friends. So, without hesitation, she gave him a shy nod._

(End)

Oh how Sakura wish she could go back to those times. The time when she was during her innocence, not knowing or caring too much. However, all of mankind knows that going back in time is almost impossible.

* * *

Hooray! I think my new fanfic will come out earlier than I expected. –smiles-

Only a couple more chapters and this story will end. I'm thinking like 5 to 8 (?) more chapters. I don't really know, but I know how it's going to end. Also, as you can see, Sasuke and Hinata now _**CARE **_each other. They don't love yet, nor are only friends. Well, maybe they are friends but a tiny bit more than that. I don't know, hard to explain. The part I don't know yet is how they confess their love. Ahahaha, it's hard though! I don't wanna make it cliché or rushed into. So yeah, bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 15

If I owned Naruto, then pigs can fly! XD

I just realized I gave Tsunade two parts in the story. A doctor and a principal. So, I'll just make her like a retired doctor but comes in and helps out once in a while and a full time principal. XD Sorry!

(At the park: 8:45 p.m.)

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were walking through the park, side by side.

"My father is a very 'picky' kind of person. I'm sorry for the way he acted," Sasuke said.

"It's okay. I mean, who would want his son to be friends with someone who was involved with a dangerous loan shark like Orochimaru," Hinata joked.

"Orochimaru… my dad hates him with a passion."

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke with curiosity filled in her eyes.

"Explain?"

"Orochimaru once worked for my father's company. In secret, he had been trying to put the Uchiha Company out of business," Uchiha Sasuke explained.

"So I see."

The two were now in front of a playground. Hinata walked towards the swings and started to push herself, making her go back and forth. Soon, Sasuke joined her.

A couple of swings later, the two slowly came to a stop and sat quietly on the swings.

"Sasuke, don't you ever feel like letting go. Like, whenever you swing to the highest point, you want to jump off, wishing you could just soar into the sky?"

"Why would you feel that way, Hinata?"

"Because sometimes, when times get too tough, the excitement of swinging higher and higher makes you want to forget everything."

The 16 year-old Uchiha looked at the bark, "I never really wanted to. But, forgetting a situation would make it worse."

The midnight-haired girl turned to look at Sasuke and gave him a smile, "I guess you're right."

"Hinata, don't let my father's words get to you. I find that most girls should be more like you," he let off a small and rare smile.

He kept comforting her, making her feel special ever since he had met her. Hinata couldn't help but feel touched, once again. Automatically, the Hyuuga girl gave a soft peck on the pale boy's cheek.

Smiling, she spoke, "Thank you."

Hinata stood up and started to walk towards home, "Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke, still sitting on the swing was a little bit surprised at what the Hyuuga girl did.

* * *

(In Hinata's Room: 9:39 p.m.)

Her pale hands were holding the brochure. Ever since she got home, Hinata was thinking in her room whether or not to take up this offer.

"_If I go, I'll be leaving my friends and family for about 4 years. If I don't, I'll miss out on this opportunity. If I take this offer, I can always come back after I'm done with my studies."_

Then, Hinata made up her mind. Hinata took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Tsunade? This is Hinata."

"_Oh, Hinata. What brings you to calling me so late?"_

"I'm sorry but I have decided to go to Cambridge."

"_Really? That's great. The dean is out of town. I'll call him in two weeks."_

"Tsunade, I would like to make a suggestion."

"_What is it?"_

"Can you book a flight for me on July twenty-third?"

"_Sure. Good night."_

"Good night."

Hinata pressed the "end call" button and set her phone on the end table.

"_I hope I made the right choice."_

* * *

(2 weeks later: Konoha High: 7:37 a.m.)

Sasuke walked through the halls of the school. He was a bit earlier than usual, but, he liked the calm environment of the early morning.

When he passed the office, he heard someone's voice. It was Tsunade.

"Sir, Hinata Hyuuga would like to book a flight on the twenty-third of July. Would that be okay?"

"_The twenty third of July? That's my birthday and wedding. Did she say Hinata?"_

Sasuke burst through the door of the office. The secretary tried to stop him from going to the principal's room, but he ignored her.

"Tsunade, what's this about Hinata and a flight? A flight to where?" Sasuke questioned rather angrily.

"Great. Thank you, sir," Tsunade hung up the phone and turned to face Sasuke.

"Hinata has decided to skip senior year and go straight to one of the most prestigious universities in Europe, Cambridge University."

"Do you know how long?" Sasuke questioned, irritably.

The old blonde woman shook her head, "Why are you worrying so much?"

Sasuke regained his composure and walked out of the office, "…No reason…"

Once he stepped out, he dashed through the hallways looking for a certain pearl-eyed girl.

There, he saw her walking through the hallway in a naïve fashion. He didn't care and ran towards her.

* * *

Hinata saw him coming towards her and began to say her greetings, but saw that he had an infuriated look on his face. Pretty soon, Sasuke took hold of Hinata's small shoulders and shook her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Cambridge!" he shouted, causing some students to look at them. One of them just happens to be Sakura Haruno.

"Tell me! Why are you going all the way to Europe?!" he shouted once more.

In fear, Hinata stuttered, "I- I w-was going t-to t-tell y-you w-when the time c-came. Th- this is a g-great o-opportunity… for m-me."

Sasuke calmed down a bit and let go of her.

"How long will you be gone?"

"… Four years," she answered shyly and looked at her feet.

"So you're going to be gone for four years. Worst of all, you're not going to attend my wedding?"

Hinata looked up at him.

"I- I'm sorry."

He walked away, so did Hinata. Two different people, two different directions.

Sakura went after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Finally he stopped and she was in front of him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He did not answer.

"Sasuke, it's not a big deal. I'm sure after four years, she'll come back. So, technically, she won't leave us all forever!"

"It is a big deal, to me, Sakura. You wouldn't understand." Sasuke continued to walk.

"W- why? Why? Why?! Why do you care about it so much?! Do you like her?!" Sakura screamed through the hallways. The Uchiha paused, "Sakura, you're as smart as ever." Then, he picked up his foot and continued to walk. Sakura stood there, frozen and in disbelief. The bell had rung, but she still stood there.

"_Hinata, you broke your promise."_

* * *

(End of School)

Hinata was in a hurry, for, today was the day that Moegi's operation would take place. She was at her locker, packing up the necessities.

"Hinata," the said girl turned to see it was Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"You… broke... your promise," the pink-haired friend said.

"Promise?" Hinata was confused.

"You promised to not get so involved with Sasuke and now it's too late! He likes you!" The girl started to cry.

"Sakura… it's not what you think. I- I don't like him. I… don't like him… and he doesn't like me like that. We're just friends," Hinata tried explaining, but somehow, her heart started hurt as those words came out of her lips.

"Lies! He does like you now! You probably like him as well! You lied to me! You broke your promise!"

"I-," a sting of pain throbbed at the side of her cheek.

"Don't talk anymore!" Sakura ran off, in tears.

Hinata started to feel the presence of guilt over her.

"_Sakura."_

Then, Hinata remembered about Moegi's operation. She slammed her locker close and ran outside. Hinata got her bike back, so she pedaled her way towards the hospital.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Moegi's doctor walked out of the operation room. The girl's mother ran up to the doctor.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded.

"She will fine. Moegi's condition will be the same as Miss Hyuuga over there. Moegi won't get heart attacks often, but, when she pushes her limit, her heart would give in," the doctor explained. Moegi's mother followed the doctor to get the prescriptions needed. Hinata decided to visit little Moegi.

"Moegi?" Hinata walked in the room.

"Hey Hinata! Did you hear? My operation was successful!" the orange-haired girl cheered. Hinata smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Moegi, I got you something," Hinata reached into her backpack and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift with a card attached. The gift was wrapped with a green-colored wrapping paper and silver ribbon.

Moegi politely took the gift and opened it excitingly. It was a charm bracelet with her name in gold letters on it. The bracelet was also decorated with charms of a kitty cartoon on it along with others of her favorites.

Hinata held up her wrist to show that she had a similar charm bracelet with her name in gold.

"Read the card, Moegi."

Moegi did what what she was told to.

She read aloud, "Moegi, you have been brave to go through this life-risking operation. I'm very proud of you. This charm bracelet will be a momentum of me and a reminder that you have to continue to have courage in life. Love, Hinata."

Hinata smiled.

"Hinata, what do you mean by 'momentum of me'?"

The Hyuuga girl took a deep breath, "Moegi, I will be out of the country for four years, studying in Europe."

"Hinata, I support you fully!" Moegi cheered. Hinata gave off a genuine smile at her words, happy to know someone supported her. She had told her family of this. They, too, supported her.

Hinata was now on her bike. Although she was happy minutes ago, now, Hinata was a in a thoughtful state.

* * *

"_You promised to not get so involved with Sasuke and now it's too late! He likes you!"_

"_Lies! He does like you now! You probably like him as well! You lied to me! You broke your promise!"_

She continued to pedal her bike. Honestly, Hinata didn't know where she was heading. Hinata just followed her instincts and only worried about riding her bike and what Sakura had said.

Surprisingly, Hinata found herself at the beach, the place where Sasuke and she had a real conversation.

It was now in the middle of March so it wasn't as cold as before. The Hyuuga girl took off her shoes and socks, feeling the waves tickling her feet as she sat on the sandy shore. The setting sun created an orange-reddish- yellowish sky. The clear water also shone in those colors making it a beautiful sight. Hinata wanted to draw this scene in her sketchbook, but she had so much in her mind to be drawing right now.

"I broke my promise," she whispered, to no one specifically.

"_Do I even like him like that?" _She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

Hinata turned her head. She smiled. It was her good friend Temari.

"Hi Temari. Why are you here?"

Temari smiled and took in the fresh scent of the ocean. She took off her shoes and sat beside Hinata.

"I just felt like having some fresh air. I live near here and would usually go to the beach. Seems like you do too," Temari replied.

Hinata grinned and looked out into the setting sun.

"I never really bothered to go to the beach until Sasuke took me here. So now, whenever I had a lot on my mind, I would go here."

"Sasuke? Mind telling me more about him?" Temari giggled and so did Hinata.

"When I was trying to pay off my dad's debt, Sasuke would help me and would comfort me," she sighed, "But, just recently, Sakura told me he started to like me. However, I had made a promise to Sakura a long time ago."

"What promise?"

"That I wouldn't fall for Sasuke and Sasuke wouldn't fall for me."

The dirty blonde-haired friend scoffed.

"Hinata, I thought you were smarter than this," Hinata stared at Temari, "I mean, haven't you ever watched those dramas or read books? You cannot control the feelings of love. It's like that promise doesn't even mean anything, Hinata. If he likes you he likes you. But, tell me this, do _you _have feelings for him?"

Hinata shifted her gaze to her feet. The waves touched her feet continuously.

"I don't know."

"Well, think about it then."

Hinata nodded then changed the subject.

"Oh, Temari, on July twenty-third, I'll be leaving Konoha. I'll be going to Cambridge University."

"That's great! But, I'm going to miss you," Temari's expression changed from happy to sad in an instant.

Hinata hugged her friend, "I'll be back in four years. And, we'll keep in touch."

Realization hit Temari, "Hold on. The twenty-third of July? Isn't that Sasuke's wedding?"

"You got an invitation?"

"Yeah. Hinata, why are you going at that time?"

"It was the only day I could book a flight," Hinata lied.

"Hinata, you're lying."

"No I'm not!" Hinata lied, once again.

"Fine, I'll let this go for now," Temari stood up, "But Hinata, remember to think about it."

Now, she was all alone. She only had the company of the waves and her thoughts.

"_Do I like him?"_

* * *

Bwahaha! I got all that good fluffy romantic stuff for all you readers! Ahaha, until next time. Now, Sasuke _**LIKES **_Hinata. Not love! (yet) XD Bye-bye! Oh! You all forgot about Moegi huh? LOL. xD


	17. Chapter 16

OMANA!! Brown Sugar Macchiato!! Awesome drama, and there's a hecka fine dude in it! xD I just finished watching it. Anyways, I'm back into writing mood and decided to write before I left!

I'm sorry, but I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The indigo-haired girl dragged her bike through the crowded, narrow streets in her neighborhood. The same thoughts kept running through her mind.

"_Do I like him?"_

"_Do I have feelings for him?"_

"_Since when do I think about him so much?"_

When she came upon her house, Hinata parked her bike and sluggishly walked upstairs. She ignored Hanabi's words and just kept walking in her room. Wanting no interruptions, she locked the bedroom door. Hinata changed into her pj's and sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, back against the wall.

"Hinata! I have to get some sleep! Open the door!" Hanabi shouted from the other side of the door.

"_I guess I'll just think about this later."_

She got up and unlocked the door.

"What's up with you lately?" the younger sister asked as she climbed to the top of the bunk.

Hinata let out a sigh, "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it Hanabi." She reached towards the lamp, turned it off, and snuggled into the warm, comforting blanket.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Sakura is so lucky! She'll be married to Sasuke!"

"He is so dreamy and just makes you want to tremble and get nervous!"

Hinata heard two girls conversing as she was at her locker.

"Wow, Sakura is like Cinderella and Sasuke is Prince Charming."

Hinata let out another sigh. She didn't want to admit it, but those words had hurt her.

"There's Sasuke!"

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened. Her heart raced in an uncontrollable pace. Not knowing what to do, she stuffed her face into the locker, hoping the so called "Prince Charming" wouldn't see her.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't—."_

"What are you doing?"

"_He saw me!"_

Slowly, she turned to face him.

"Uhh… I was just… looking for my pencil," Hinata lied, "Aren't you going to get to class?"

"Yeah, just stopped by to say hi," he coolly said and then walked away to his class.

She bit her lip as he slowly disappeared.

"Hinata!"

The said girl turned to find Kiba, Ten-ten, and Temari standing in front of her.

Ten-ten whacked the pale-eyed girl's forehead playfully.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell us you're going to Europe?" She pouted.

Hinata giggled, "I'm sorry. It didn't feel like the right time to tell you. I'll be back in four years so don't worry!"

"Hinata-chan, do you know what this means?" Kiba asked which Hinata shook her head as an answer.

"We have to spend the remaining months together!" he cheered.

"Yeah, we don't want you to forget all of Konoha and us," Temari cut in.

The Hyuuga teen smiled and nodded.

* * *

(April 2nd; Saturday; 12:03 p.m.)

"Ice cream in Europe won't taste the same as Japan, so you better remember the taste of ice cream here!"

Ten-ten's words made Hinata giggled.

"Ice cream in Europe will taste way much better!" Kiba replied.

"Shut up Kiba! Even though the taste of ice cream here won't compare to Europe's, it still has its special taste!" Ten-ten whined.

Temari, Ten-ten, Kiba and Hinata were walking through the streets of downtown Konoha. They stopped by to buy ice cream.

As the four friends were walking, they walked past a shop that sold wedding attire. What caught the Hyuuga's attention were the sight of pink hair and a sight of dark blue hair. Hinata stood in front of the window of the store, frozen.

The Inuzuka was the first to notice that Hinata wasn't walking with them, so he came up to Hinata.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" No answer.

"Hinata?" Kiba waved his hand in front of Hinata's eyes. Still no answer. He decided to look where her gaze was and saw Sakura trying on a wedding gown while Sasuke was wearing a tuxedo.

Temari and Ten-ten soon joined the two.

The blonde-haired friend placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hinata, are you alright?"

Hinata did not answer, but dropped her ice cream cone and ran away.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata! Come back!"

* * *

"_Hinata?" _The dark-haired Uchiha thought and he looked out the window seeing three people looking at one direction calling out the name "Hinata". Then, he noticed Kiba glaring at him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you like this dress?"

Letting a fake smile grace upon his lips, he nodded.

* * *

"Temari, let's go after her," the brown-haired girl suggested and attempted to run, however, she was held back by Temari.

"No, let her be by herself for now. I'll explain to you guys at the café," Temari started to walk. Soon, Kiba and Ten-ten followed her.

* * *

Hinata found herself sitting on the swing at the park. She rocked back and forth, deep in thought, as tears fell.

After many minutes of thinking, she tightened her grip on the chains that were connected to the swing. Hinata lifted her head up, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I admit it! I like you! I LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Hinata shouted. After shouting, she panted. She didn't care the looks on strangers' faces who passed by. It felt good to shout out her feelings.

To herself, she mumbled, "Too bad the person I really like is getting married."

"So you like me," Hinata looked up. It was him, Sasuke Uchiha.

Quickly, she wiped her tears.

"What are you doing he—."

"I like you too," he interrupted.

"W-wh-."

"I like you too. Don't make me repeat it again."

"It won't really matter, you're getting married anyways," she stood up and started to run away. However, she stopped, feeling someone's grip on her wrist. He tugged her arm making her facing him.

" It means nothing to me."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you stop running away!"

"Why do you think I'm running away? What am I running away from? I already admitted that I like you."

"You're running away from me. You're afraid to see me at the wedding."

Hinata bit her lip.

"So what if I'm afraid! It won't matter! For me, seeing someone I have feelings for getting married to another person hurts!" she spat.

He roughly let go of her arm.

Clutching her arm, she spoke, "Besides… even if we are together… I know that we will come to an end once you and Sakura stand at that altar." She turned and walked away.

"Can't we just try?"

Hinata stopped.

"Even if we tried, I will still know that our relationship would end. I don't want to know that each day we're together leads to nothing."

This time, she walked away, never turning to look back.

* * *

I SEE THE ENDING COMING! Only two more chapters, I think, and this story shall come to an end. Hoorays! She admits it! Ahaha.


	18. Chapter 17

Writing mood! You should all feel special! Ahaha. This chapter will be a bit short though.

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Lately, Hinata and Sasuke haven't really talked to each other. They would only pass by each other and only exchange glances at one another. Most of the time, when Sasuke would come down the hallway, Hinata would just huddle with her friends and began to talk, hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice her. Fortunately, when that would happen, she noticed that Sasuke would keep walking and never turned to look at her. However, as thankful as she was that he wouldn't talk to her after that incident, Hinata still felt hurt on the inside.

It was the last day of school. When the final bell rung at the end of the day, students rushed to their lockers, get their stuff, and run out through the front door. Hinata, however, took her time. She saw no need to rush. Besides, Hinata needed to retrieve her plane ticket from Tsunade.

After getting her ticket, Hinata left the school. Outside the front door, she touched the doorknob one last time, knowing that she would never step into the crowded hallways of Konoha High.

"I'm gonna miss this place," she whispered to herself and turned away.

* * *

(Hyuuga Residence)

Hinata parked her bike and gathered her things. She saw a few customers and her uncle working.

"I'm home Uncle Hizashi!"

"How's school?" he asked while making sushi.

"Same as always," Hinata walked towards her uncle, "How was business today?"

"It seems people haven't been craving sushi lately," he joked which made Hinata giggle a bit.

"Oh, Hinata, someone's waiting upstairs for you."

Hinata had a puzzled look on her face, "Who?"

* * *

(Upstairs)

"Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mikoto stood up from the couch.

"Hi Hinata. I heard you're going to Cambridge so I decided to visit. Sit down with me," Mikoto said with a smile. The indigo-haired teen bowed her head and obeyed Mikoto's words.

"Hinata, you are very special and lucky to be accepted to Cambridge University. It is unfortunate you'll miss the wedding, however," the blue-haired woman said.

"I'm very sorry that I will miss the we-" Hinata spoke but was interrupted.

"What are your feelings for Sasuke?" Mikoto interrupted.

Hinata was shocked at that question.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the Hyuuga asked, wanting to avoid that question.

Mikoto shook her head, "No thank you, but I would like for you to tell me. Seeing that Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding will be coming in a few weeks, I wanted to know about how you feel about Sasuke."

Hinata lowered her head and clutched onto her skirt.

"W-we… are just… _friends_. No feelings of intimacy involved." Hinata was hurt by those words. Those words came out of her own mouth, yet it pained her heart.

Mikoto noticed how she said the word "friends". She placed her hand on top of Hinata's.

"You like him don't you," the Uchiha mistress spoke in a hushed tone. Hinata couldn't help but want to cry. She cried for the fact she was lying to herself. Hinata cried for the fact she couldn't be with him.

Hinata nodded as her nose became stuffy, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Mikoto gently pulled her into a motherly hug. In Mikoto's warm arms, Hinata felt safe so she cried. The Uchiha mother softly patted her back and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, but this is for the business. Honestly… I wanted you and Sasuke to be together. I'm sorry," she spoke softly as Hinata continued to sob.

* * *

(Uchiha Residence: Evening)

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Fugaku invited as he was doing his paperwork.

Mikoto came in with a cup of tea. She gracefully placed it on her beloved husband's desk and took a seat in front of him.

"Fugaku," she started.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes still glued to his paperwork.

"Can we cancel the wedding?" Fugaku stopped and lifted his gaze to Mikoto. He took off his glasses and sighed.

"Why do you want the wedding to be canceled?"

"Because Sasuke doesn't love Sakura. Forcing him to marry someone he does not have feelings for seems really cruel," Mikoto explained.

"Mikoto, this is simply business. This arrangement has been made since Sasuke was only three," Fugaku replied.

"But using marriage as a playing card isn't the right thing to do."

"Mikoto, why are you bringing this up?"

The wife intently stared into her husband's eyes.

"Because Sasuke likes Hinata now."

"How would you know? Did he tell you?" Fugaku was now starting to get angry at the name of the Hyuuga girl.

"No, but my motherly instincts know and Hinata feels the same way for him."

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. Sakura is a nice girl, why aren't you happy that Sasuke will have Sakura?"

Mikoto stood up and started to speak in a louder tone.

"Because Hinata is just as wonderful! She and Sasuke have a connection! Why can't you stand her?!"

Now Fugaku also stood up.

"A poor girl like her would do no good for our business!"

"All you care is your business! Have you even spared five minutes thinking of how your own son feels going through this?!" Fugaku said no more.

"We married because we loved each other. Why can't you let Sasuke do the same thing?" With that, Mikoto left the office, leaving Fugaku in deep thought.

* * *

(July 22nd)

This morning, Hinata spent her time staying in bed.

"_Tomorrow I leave. Tomorrow Sasuke's wedding takes place."_

She turned her head to the side and stared at her hello kitty alarm clock. The hour hand was pointing at the number 11 and the minute hand landed on the number 2.

It was 11:10 a.m. now. Hinata has been awake since 9 and she hasn't left her spot for 2 hours.

The bedroom door open and Hinata saw her three friends standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Kiba took a seat near her desk, Ten-ten sat on the end of the bed, and Temari sat down on a bean bag.

"I see you're already packed up," Temari said as her gaze was on the luggage at the corner of the room. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, get dresses. We're gonna spend the whole day with you. Okay?" Ten-ten cheered. Hinata sluggishly got up and took her remaining clothes from the closet. She left the room to get ready in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and saw her friends waiting in the living room. Ten-ten grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her downstairs while Kiba and Temari ran after.

The day went by quickly. They took Hinata to an arcade where Kiba kept trying to beat Ten-ten at DDR. After that, they went to a café for lunch. Their final stop was a karaoke place.

"Hop, step, jump we'll be ato hitoiki  
Close to fantasy yume de mita basho yo  
Hop, step, jump we'll be maemuki ni  
Close to fantasy tsuranukeru hiketsu yo  
kono mama, tomaranaide!  
motto motto susumou, yuuki motte"

After the final lyrics of "Hop, step, jump!", she scored 92.

* * *

When it was time to bid farewell, the three gave Hinata warm hugs.

Ten-ten started to cry as she hugged Hinata.

"I'm going to miss you, Hinata!" When Ten-ten finally let go, Kiba came to Hinata and handed her a gift. Hinata carefully unwrapped it and saw that it was a home-made picture frame made with Popsicle sticks. It was also decorated. It framed a picture of Kiba, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari at the pet shop.

Hinata, being touched, started to cry and gave one last hug for all her friends.

"I'll miss you too. I promise, I'll come back."

The close friends went their separate ways and left for their homes. However, Hinata still wanted to go to one more place before she would leave.

* * *

(The beach: 9:25 p.m.)

Tomorrow would be his wedding. Tomorrow would also be the day his special person leaves. For the last couple of hours, he was rooted to this very spot. Sasuke sat on the sandy shore and watched as the waves came in and out. The body of water reflected the image of the starry night sky.

Footsteps approached closer and closer. He turned to find that it was the person he had been longing for, Hinata.

"Hey," he merely spoke.

"Hi," she returned.

Hinata wanted to leave. As she turned, Hinata paused when she heard his voice.

"At least spend the last couple of minutes in Konoha with me."

The girl decided to do so. She sat next to Sasuke and took of her flip flops, letting the cool water tickle her feet.

"So you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah. And you're going to get married tomorrow," she turned to look at him, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

The Hyuuga girl shifted her gaze to her feet.

"Hinata," the said girl turned to look at him. Sasuke couldn't say anything. Each word that would be spoken to her would hurt him, since he knew they would be the last words he'll say to her in a long time. So, he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder causing her to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata, I wish we could stay like this."

A couple seconds later, Hinata got the courage to reply.

"I wish we could stay like this, too."

A silent single tear flowed down her cheek. The two remained there having only each other's company and the heavenly stars in the sky watching over them.

* * *

Okie dokes, the next chapter will be the final one. Hooray! I think I'll put it up tomorrow before I leave. Maybe, maybe not. I'm full of surprises! I think this chappie was a bit rushed, but I did it because I ran out of ideas. XD so yah, buh byees for now! oh and that song was "Hop, Step, Jump!" by Jyongri or something like that. xDD


	19. Chapter 18 Final

FINAL!! No, I don't own Naruto! I think that's annoying to put in every chapter! -.-

* * *

(July 23rd:Hyuuga Residence)

The sun shone bright through the windows of each residence in Konoha. The bright light would be a sign of a new day, bringing new memories or happy moments to everyone. However, for Hinata, the sun's arrival meant sadness. Today is the day she would leave. It was also the day the one she cared for could never be hers.

Hinata folded a paper, stuffed it in the envelope, and sealed it. Taking a sigh, she stood up from her desk and turned around. Her white eyes scanned the room. The bottom bunk was now empty, only a plain white mattress lying there. In the corner, her belongings were packed in boxes and suitcases.

"Taxi's here," Neji walked in, wearing a suit. Hinata nodded and started to grab her belongings. Neji helped her by carrying the heavy items downstairs to the cab.

As the last box was placed into the cab, Neji turned to Hinata.

"Well, I guess this is it. Be strong out there," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will," Hinata replied with a smile as Neji hugged her. A couple minutes later, the two cousins stepped back, breaking the hug. Hinata dug into her hand bag while Neji looked at her with curiosity.

"Here," the Hyuuga girl handed Neji a white envelope, "Give this to Sasuke at the wedding."

The Hyuuga boy gently took the envelope and nodded.

Saying her last goodbyes, she stepped into the car, closed the door, and left.

* * *

(At the wedding)

"Sasuke! You are so lucky to marry a beauty like Sakura!" Naruto cheered, resting an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, patting it.

"_Yeah, I'm so lucky."_

"Just get in there with everyone else and leave me alone right now," Sasuke grimaced.

"Eh? What got you all grumpy? But today is your special day so I'll do as you asked just this once," the blonde cheery boy turned and did what his friend told him to do.

"She left."

Those two simple words caught his attention. The groom turned to face Neji. No words could escape Sasuke's lips. He had nothing to say. Then, a white envelope caught his eye.

Scowling, he questioned, "What's this?"

"It's from Hinata," Neji placed the envelope into the Uchiha's hands and left.

Rapidly, Sasuke ripped open the envelope.

**Dear Sasuke,**

**By the time you read this, I'll be on my way to the airport. Today is a special day for you and I wish you and Sakura happiness. I request that you forget about me in order to obtain that true happiness. Sakura is a good person, she is fit for you. To be honest, I feel a little jealous not being Sakura today. A feeling of guilt creeps upon me because I have broken my promise with Sakura. I might have fallen for you and I can't back out anymore. I hope that over the years, I will move on and you will too. This was probably waiting for us and I'm guessing we weren't meant to be. Don't wait for me, because when I come back you will be in the arms of someone else. You will probably have a family when I come back. Saying goodbye is hard, but it must be done. Good bye.**

**Love,**

**Hinata**

His hands were now clenched together. Angrily, he crumpled up the letter.

"Sasuke, it's time," the gentle motherly voice was heard.

Sasuke looked at the floor, fists clenched, many thoughts ran through his mind.

No response worried Mikoto.

"Sasuke?"

"Mom, the wedding's off. I'm not getting married," he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped; it was the voice of Sakura.

"To find someone," he coolly said and walked out of the church.

"_You're going after her, aren't you, Sasuke?"_

Sakura's eyes were now filled with tears.

"Where is Sasuke going?!" Fugaku roared. Mikoto turned and gently caressed her husband's face.

"To find someone," she smiled.

"What about the wedding?"

"Honey, it's over. There is no wedding. Fugaku, he loves her. Face it. The right choice to make would be to let him go."

The head Uchiha looked at the doors and his look softened.

* * *

(Konoha Int'l Airport)

"Passengers at gate D6 please line up at the gate to board onto the plane. Please get your plane tickets ready. Thank you for your cooperation."

Hinata stood up from her seat, got her things, and walked towards the line.

The white-eyed girl handed the ticket and boarded onto the plane. After placing her belongings into the compartment, she quietly sat down, deep in thought.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are now getting ready to take flight."

Hinata turned to look out the plane window, taking one last look of Konoha.

"Goodbye," she softly whispered.

"I didn't think I'd be lucky to be sitting next to someone like you."

Her eyes widened. She turned to look at who said that.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?"

Smirking, he held out a plane ticket.

"Who did you think came in first when you came in second?"

Slowly, her lips graced into her unique smile. Unknowingly, she took off her seatbelt and hugged the man in front of her, the man she loved. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who took her into the sunlight.

* * *

HEY! I'm back!! Sorry that this chapter is short and cruddy, but i'm pretty much jet lagged. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night. So now i'm tired and i don't feel like writing alot. bye bye! New fanfic coming! :)


End file.
